A girl called Charlotte
by Solarchild95
Summary: I was finally engulfed in darkness and silence. I couldn't see or hear or feel anything. I was dead.' Charlotte is a woman in her twenties who's car crashes into a river. As she die's over she revisits key point in her life that have made her who she is
1. Chapter 1

For a moment I was flying. The experience should have been exhilarating but it was terrifying. The car flew through the air as a scream passed through my frozen lips. The world seemed to slow down to an almost complete halt until the car hit the water. It was like I had driven into a brick wall. My body flew forward with the sudden stop. I heard a crack as my face slammed into the wheel sending the horn to blare out its annoying hoot.

I sat up clutching my nose as it oozed blood. The world span, objects seemed to be doubled. As everything stopped spinning I realized the water was gushing into the car. In a panic I punched my window but it would not break. I cried for help, begging for someone to save me but my calls for help could not be heard. I tried the handle furiously tugging it in an attempt to escape. The car was sinking beneath the water. It was almost submerged. Tear ran down my cheeks.

"Please...please..." I sobbed banging on the window again

That is when I saw the person pull up on the side of the river bank. Then the person got out the car and slid down the muddy in-embankment wadding towards me, but it was to late. I pressed my face against the roof of the car taking in all the air I could. There was little time left for me, as my life line ran dry. The murky water clouded my eyes. I began to bang on the window, though it would be no use to me now. The water rushed into my throat as I gasped for air. It burnt my lungs and nose. I tried to kick or swim but my arms had already begun to feel like lead. My vision began to fade the blackness closed in on me as I desperately tried to break free.

I was finally engulfed in darkness and silence. I couldn't see or hear or feel anything. I was dead. The light lay just at the end of the tunnel I told myself, but there was only the black emptiness. I thought about my family and friends. I thought of Anastasia my sweet little girl with crystal blue eyes and soft mousse brown hair who would never see her mother again. I thought how Kate ,my best friend through thick and thin, would handle this. I thought how Jasper, who was another close friend would handle my death. Then I thought of Peter how could he cope with a small daughter on his own when without me he was lost. I then thought how my fate became to be.

It was spring 1990. End of term, spring break. I was traveling east, to California for the holidays. I was traveling with Kate.

"Come on Charlotte where going to miss our flight" Kate moaned  
"I told you Kate I don't like flying..." I said shyly.

"Well tough luck my parents paid so were going" she dragged me through gate 6.

My heart rate began to rise. I could feel the thudding inside my head. Repeating over and over again as we walked onto the plane. I took my seat next to Kate leaving the aisle seat free. Kate looked over at me an rolled her eyes.

"Don't look so scared its fun flying"

"If man was meant to fly they'd have evolved wings" I replied tensely.

I wasn't ready for this. The last few passengers where boarding.

"Is she OK?" I heard some say next to me.

I was expecting a flight attendant but instead in the aisle seat sat a tall brown haired and turquoise eyed man. He must have been at least 17 or even 18. His accent was unmistakably Australian.

"She's fine she just doesn't like flying." Kate said leaning over me to talk to the man

"Oh well that doesn't sound fine to me" He turned to face me as Kate sat up straight "What's your name sheila?"

"Charlotte" I said shyly

"Well Charlotte I'm Peter" He smiled broadly at me

Something made me smile back, I wasn't sure what it was. Was it trust? Kindness? Or even Love?


	2. Chapter 2

The seat belt sign turned on. I gasped looking up frozen in fear. I felt someone lean over me and do up my seat belt. I blinked and looked to see Peter sitting back in his seat. He smiled at me again as the plane began to speed up along the run way. I gripped the arm rest tighter as we gained altitude. Finally the plane leveled out.

"Are you OK Charlotte you don't look so good" Kate frowned

"No I think I'm going to be sick" I spoke

Peter grabbed the sick bag from the back of the chair in front of him and handed it to me before I could retch.

"Does she need anything?" A flight attendant asked Peter.

"Yeah bottle of water and maybe some tissues?" he replied

I hadn't realized but he was holding my hair back for me as I continued to vomit. Finally when my stomach was dry I leaned back in my chair. Peter handed me a tissue as he took the sick bag from my ever so pale hands. I wiped my mouth before downing some water he had kindly bought me.

"Better now" Kate asked

I nodded.

"Good if you need anything else just ask" The flight attendant smiled before walking off to dispose of the bag.

"Why did you buy me water" I asked confused

"Why not you needed it and" he paused "I wanted to help"

"Thank you...." I smiled shyly

"Where you going this break?" he asked

"California...LA....." I replied

"Nice I'm traveling with me mate Jasper and his sheila Ali" he pointed to a man just as tall as him with mid length blonde hair and storm grey eyes and a short black haired green eyed girl.

"That's nice" Shyness was overcoming me again

"Who's your friend?"

"This is Kate....."

"Nice to meet ya Kate" he nodded even though Kate wasn't paying attention

"..."

"Where do ya live Charlotte then?"

"I live in Houston....."

"Same here as does Jasper and Ali"

"Yeah...."

"What college you in"

Shit I thought immediately he was in college. He must be at least 18 or even 19.

"I....I don't go to college....."

"Ah younger girl eh?" he smiled "Planning on going?"

"No.....I'm taking over my families store"

"Ah...I see..."

"I would love to go......" I replied "I...I love art.....but my parent's would never be able to afford"

"Really? I'm a photographer myself. Planning to go into journalism" he grinned

"Cool...."

"You any good at painting"

"No...not really"

"You are Charlotte don't lie" Kate butted in

"I....I....I'm not......"

"She is"

"I...I...I'm not...seriously"

"I'm sure your an amazing artist Charlotte" Peter smiled

The seat belt sign had come on again I was slightly more freaked since I hadn't realized the flight was almost over. I felt a reassuring squeeze of my hand I frowned confused and looked at Peter who quickly put his hand back on his lap as the plane began it's decent. We then touched down in LA. As we filed off the plane Jasper and Ali had caught up with Peter.

"Peter" Jasper yelled, he was definitely Texan "Who's your friend's?"

"This is Charlotte and Kate" he replied "Charlotte I told ya bout Jasper and Ali"

"Hi" Ali smiled

"Hi Charlotte I'm Jasper" he pulled Ali in closer

"So where ya two staying?" Peter asked

"Were staying in a hotel...were off to the beach tomorrow" Kate grinned "Wanna meet up"

"Sure" Ali answered

"See ya then Charlotte" Peter winked as he strode off through the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun painted a beautiful sky as it rose of the beach the next morning. I couldn't sleep. Something was bubbling inside me, and I wasn't sure what it was. I hadn't felt this emotion before which made me more curious about what it was. I heard Kate stir from her long sleep, glancing over my shoulder at the room. I looked back out at the golden waves that lapped against the beach while the palm trees blew ever so softly in the light breeze.

"Morning sleepy head" Kate yawned shuffling out onto the balcony looking at the scene I had been viewing for almost over an hour "C'mon you need to get ready"

I walked back into the room delving into my un-packed suit case for my tankini. I slipped that on before putting a plain white t-shirt over the top and my jeans. I combed through my hair quickly as there was a knock at the door.

"I'LL GET IT" Kate yelled running through the living room rapped in only her towel with dripping wet hair pausing at the door "WHO IS IT"

"ROOM SERVICE"  
"Come back later" Kate shouted before disappearing into the bathroom again

I rolled my eyes as I sat down on the couch again waiting for Kate to free up the bathroom. She came out again at least 10 minutes later.

"There you go...." she gestured for the bathroom before she made her way to her room.

I quickly slipped into the bathroom and began brushing my teeth vigorously. I heard the door again.

"I'll get it Kate" I yelled as I darted out the bathroom and opening the door without thinking about who might have been on the other side.

"Hello Charlotte" Peter smiled

I looked up and saw the three friends standing in the door way smiling, while I stood on the other side mouth full of toothpaste.

"Well aren't you going to let us in?" Jasper asked

I simply nodded. The feeling which was un-known to me grew stronger as the three friends walked into the hotel room. I quickly shot into the bathroom, finishing my teeth. When I came out I saw that Kate had joined the group and they where eagerly discussing the beach.

"Hurray! She's ready!" Alice grinned

"OK Lets go" Kate said.

We made our way out of the room the four excited people in front with me lingering behind. They all sounded excited about going to the beach. Not that I wasn't, I just didn't want to join in the conversation. As our feet hit the pavement, I realized how hot it really was and the sun hadn't even risen that high in the sky yet. We crossed the deserted road and onto the sand just as more students began piling onto the beach. I set down my towel and watched as Jasper and Peter began tossing a football at each other while Alice and Kate laid down to catch some rays. I didn't bother taking my jeans and top off since I hadn't planned to go into the water.

"Hello hot stuff" I heard an unfamiliar voice say

I looked up to see a group of boys, most likely jocks surrounding me. I knew this couldn't be good.

"How bout we go for a swim" one grinned

"I..don't kno-" I began but before I could finish my sentence the boys had grabbed my and where carrying me towards the water.

I kicked and struggled screaming for them to let go. I knew no one would pay much attention since this probably happened on a regular basis. They began wading into the water til it was up to there knees.

"OK ready..." said one of the two who had carried me out here.

"NO DON'T" I screamed

"One.....Two...." the other one began

"DON'T" I cried but it was already to late

"THREE" they both shouted

They flung me into the water. My arms flayed about as I flew. A high pitch scream emptied my lungs of the remaining air as I went under. As quickly as I went in I stood spitting out the salt water which I had swallowed. I turned to yell at the boys, but instead I saw a brawl had broken out on the shore. As I waded through the water, I noticed one of the boys was the one who had suggested that they'd fling me into the sea. The other was Peter. I gasped and waded quicker as the brawl became more of a fight. As I stumbled onto the beach Jasper had already begun to intervene. He grabbed Peter pulling him back while Peter still tried to through some punches at the other boy, who had now also been grabbed by his friend.

They seemed to calm down, Peter shoved Jasper away before he looked at me. His face was full of hurt and anger something I thought I would never see in someone like Peter. I also noticed a large gash on the side of his head. Peter turned and made his was up the beach. Neither Jasper, Ali or Kate followed. I wasn't sure why but I followed Peter anyway, as quick as I could in my water logged clothes.


	4. Chapter 4

Peter stormed across the road at a right angle towards what I assume was his hotel. I sprinted after him, almost getting hit by a cab on the way. He entered the building and I followed hot on his heels.

"Peter wait!!" I yelled

He hadn't noticed I had been following him, he seemed shocked and surprised that I had followed. He quickened his pace darting up the stair well. He expected I would follow since he stopped half way between floor 3 and 4.

"Why are you following me" He shouted furiously at me.

I nearly fell backwards when he shouted I grabbed onto the railing for support "Because your hurt and I want to help!!"

"I don't need your help" He growled continuing up the stairs

"You do Peter!!" I frowned.

"I don't need your help OK!!!" he turned sharply to face me "It's best if you stay clear of me..."

"Why?" I frowned harder

"Because I don't want to hurt you Charlotte" he sighed, his voice faltering as if he was about to cry

"You won't" I replied

"I will Charlotte because I've hurt people before" he yelled turning back to jog up the stairs onto floor 4

I followed as he made his way down the corridor and into room 578. He slammed it shut on my face causing me to stop abruptly.

"Peter" I banged on the door "Open this door now!!"

He didn't reply. I tried to door handle, it opened. I walked inside.

"What are you doing here" he yelled stepping forward "GET OUT"

His fist hit a glass fruit bowl causing it to fall of the counter before smashing on the floor. we both flinched away from the smashing bowl. we stood in silence for a moment.

"Im sorry" Peter managed to stammer

I approached him "It's OK your..." I stopped when I noticed tears running down his cheeks "Crying why.. don't cry..."

I sat him down on the sofa before grabbing the first aid kit from the cupboard along with some ice from the fridge and a towel. I first began to rap his hand which he'd cut on the glass. We sat in silence as I cleaned the gash on his head.

As I applied the ice ,which I'd rapped in the tea towel, he flinched away "Ow!"

"Stay still..." I gently pressed the ice pack against his head. "... why did you fight that guy....." "because......"

"because what Peter I know I don't know you very well, but I do know one thing" I began applying butterfly stitches to the gash on his head "people don't usually start fights because of what happened with me today"

"you could of drowned"

"I can swim Peter" "you could of been hurt...."

"yeah but I wasn't" "But you could of!" he snapped

"Yeah I could of but wasn't Peter seriously what is your problem?!" I paused wiping more blood of his head "You could of been hurt badly even killed!!"

"Charlotte I did those things because..." he started before stopping

"because what..?" I asked lowering my hand resting it on the table

"nothing"

"you where about to say something now what was it"

"you don't need to know" "Well Id like to know!!!!!!" I raised my voice

"Because I like you OK" he snapped back before sighing

"what? what do you mean Peter!!"

"I like you Charlotte..." he sighed deeply "I think..."

"you think what??" I leaned in "tell me Peter"

"I think I might love you"

I felt like I had been punched in the stomach setting of the crazed emotion inside me.

"What......." I stood backing away almost immediately

"Please Charlotte don't go........" he turned to me sadly

I shook my head "but...I....you.......I can't"

"What do you mean you can't?" his face fell

"I can't I...I just can't" I shook my head running to the door

"Charlotte wait!!" he tried to grab my arm in protest.

I didn't stop running. I ran all the way to my hotel, not looking back once. Tears streamed down my face as I locked myself in the bathroom. What was wrong with me?! I felt all emotional inside but it was an emotion I hadn't felt before. I slid to the floor crying. I was confused and scared I didn't know what to make of the situation. As night fell Kate returned from the beach.

"Charlotte?" she called

I didn't reply yet she must of heard the chocked sobs from the bathroom.

"Charlotte are you OK?! Did he hurt you?" she sounded worried

"No....go away"

"Why are you crying??!"

"I......he told me something....."

"What did he tell you Charlotte"

"I....I can't say....."

"Charlotte tell me....please."

"No go away"

"Well then at least let me in and we can talk about it......" she paused "I have ice cream...."

I reluctantly opened the door after I had calmed myself down. She gave me a hug and sat me on the couch.

"You don't have ice cream...do you..." I said

"No....that was a lie......anyway.....what happened?!"

"I....I helped him and....and..." I shook my head

"OK Calm down.....you helped him and he said what...."

"It doesn't matter.....but......" I paused "he said he loved me..........."

her jaw dropped open "What?!"

I nodded "and then then I ….began to feel funny.....like I.."

"like you had butterflies in side you that where desperate to escape......" she finished

She paused before whacking me round the head

"OW!! What was that for!!" I rubbed my head

"You twat!!!"

"OI!" I started

"You are Charlotte.......your a fucking twat!!! How could you be so idiotic!"

"I don't know what your talking about Kate!!"

"Charlotte...the emotion your feeling is love....." she stared at me

I frowned. What was sh-. Oh.......

"Shit" I cursed under my breath

"Yes Oh shit" she rolled her eyes

"I need to speak to him"

"Wait til morning..... were playing basketball with them tomorrow

"Great" I said as I left the room

I slid into the bed and lay there in deep thought. I never had believed in true love....til now.

I slept until well past 10 o'clock, before Kate came an shook me awake.

"Wake up....we need to get to the courts by 11" Kate yelled as she left my room

I moaned and sat straight up. I didn't know why I was dreading today, because Peter would be there and I'd get to speak to him. As I pulled my clothes on there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Kate said as I came out of my bedroom

She opened the door to reveal Jasper and Ali. But where was Peter?

I frowned "Where's Peter?"

Kate turned to look at me she seemed as confused as I was.

"He left........" Ali finally spoke

"Left? What do you mean left?" I asked

"He's gone.....gone home..."

The world began to spin. I couldn't speak to Peter. And may never get my chance to.

The person I loved was lost.


	5. Chapter 5

"When did he leave?! I asked

" Around 9......but the next flights at 11...."

I span to face the clock. It was 10:22. Less just over half an hour to get to the airport. I shoved past Jasper and Ali into the hallway. I had no shoes on but hadn't paid attention. I sprinted down the corridor almost tripped over a trolley of cleaning supplies. I turned to corner to see the elevator doors closing.

"STOP OPEN THE DOORS" I yelled to the man who seemed slightly bewildered he pressed the door button again allowing me through.

I stood in the elevator catching my breath, even though I was a good runner, I didn't know how fast I'd be able to run. The doors opened again and I shot through the lobby and onto the street. I dodged the other pedestrians who looked at me oddly or started blankly before going on there way. The airport was 5 miles east of the hotel. I continued to sprint faster as I reached the outskirts of LA. There was no pavement and my breath was running scarce. I looked round and saw a Taxi.

"TAXI" I waved to the driver who stopped.

"Where to?" he asked

"The airport!!" I gasped as I climbed in "As quick as you can please!!"

He put his foot on the accelerator and sped towards the airport.

"Do you have the time?!" I asked still trying to regain my breath

"Yeah..it's......10:45" he replied

"How long till we get to the airport" I asked panicked

"At least 10 minutes why?"

"My.......the guy I love has just gone there to go home!! And I need to stop him!"

The driver frowned and shrugged as we sped along the road. The airport came into sight. It was 10:50. 10 minutes I told myself. As we pulled into the turn off, the clock read 10:55 going on 10:56. Shit I thought I was never going to make it. He finally pulled into the drop off point.

"$10...." the guy held his hand out for money.

I patted my pockets and found a 20 dollar bill. I handed it to him.

"KEEP THE CHANGE" I yelled as I slammed the door on the move.

I ran into the main area skipping tickets and luggage. I went through Security just as an announcement blared through the speakers.

"Final call for Houston Texas Gate 5"

Gate 5 I thought. I skidded to changed direction and ran into the long corridor.

"Miss can I see your ticket" the women asked as I sped pass her

"I HAVE NO INTTENTION OF FLYING TODAY THANKS" I yelled as I rounded the corridor.

A came to a sudden halt. The Gate was closed.

"No..... "I said turning round to run to the large window in the waiting area. As it came in view I saw the plane take off.

"Shit no" I swallowed the lump in throat that had begun to form.

I was too late. He was gone. He probably hated me now too. I sat down on a couch and put my head in my hands.

"Miss??" I heard a quiet voice ask

I looked up to see a small Irish girl sitting next to me.

Yeah.. I asked wiping the tears from my eyes

"Why are you crying?"

I sighed "The man I love just flew away"

Like forever"

Yeah something like that"

Why did he fly away" She asked

"because I told him I didn't love him...I hurt his feelings"

"My mummy flew away...She flew away with the angels"

".Oh.... "I felt sorry for her

"Why are you here?"

"My daddies coming home.... "she pointed to the plane that was landing as she spoke

"Good for you kid" I smiled at her before standing.

"Hope you find him and live happily ever after" she said before I left her side.

I didn't know who the hell she was, but she'd just given me the strength to find Peter.


	6. Chapter 6

"You can't go back now!!" Kate gasped

"You don't have to come..." I said as I rapped my feet in bandages

"But you might no find him!!"

"I will die if I don't...." I joked "We don't want that do we.."

"Bu-"

"Do you need his home address?" Jasper interrupted

"Yes please" I asked as I disappeared into the bedroom to only return with my suitcase

He handed me a small piece of paper.

"Thanks"  
"No problem"

"Hope you find him" Ali grinned

"I will I assure you"

I left the hotel and into the Californian sun shine for the last time. I climbed into a taxi waving to my friends who stood on the sidewalk. I waved until they where out of view. I sighed as we drove toward the airport for the second time today. We arrived and I went through customs and security before waiting for the Gate to open. I sat where the girl had been this morning and watched people pass by. It came my time to board the plane. I did and wasn't as scared. We landed in Houston hours later. It was just becoming light again, the sun rising over the rugged landscape. Lighting the dark corner of the world again. I walked towards my car that sat in the parking lot. I climbed on the light switched and I took a look at the address for the first time. I had never been to where Peter lived, it seemed like the nicer part of Houston. Didn't surprise me he could afford to go to college. I drove down the streets of down town Houston, the place where I had grown up. It wasn't that bad. There where the occasional fights and attacks and there hadn't been a murder in years. As I drove more into the nicer part of town I realized how rich Peter must be. Houses with long winding drives, trees overlooking swing sets. There where smaller houses but they where just as nice as the ones hidden at the end of the long endless drives. I paused at a junction and looked at the piece of paper. I need to turn left. I turned left down a street of large houses with green grass and beautiful gardens. 1002, 1003, 1004. I stopped in front of a pastel green home. The colourful flower beds was being tended by a old woman. She looked up and smiled as I got out the car.

"I've been expecting you" She said placing her sheers down

I was taken by surprise "Er is this the right house??"

"Who you looking for love?"

"Peter.....Peter Long"

"Ah yes....I'm his mother" She smiled she held out her hand "Susan"

I shook her hand "Nice to meet you Susan..I'm"

"Charlotte I know he told me when he came home..."

"Oh..er.."

"Don't worry I'm not mad....I had a feeling you'd come back for him"

"Is he in?"

She sighed "No but he will be back shortly....here he is now..."

I turned to see Peter standing a few feet behind me. He stared at me almost in anger but also I could see the hurt I had caused. We stood in silence, the birds singing the breeze blowing the branches gently. He sighed and walked round me to the house.

"Peter wait" I yelled

He paused and turned.

"Please Peter..........." I looked him in the eye "Im sorry"

He shook his head and turned to go inside

"Peter please!!! I love you!!"

He stopped and turned.

"What...."

"I love you Peter....."

He frowned the smiled slightly "Would you like to come in?"

I smiled and nodded and made my way towards him. As we walked into the small thin corridor a picture caught my attention. I walked up to it and saw a little girl. The same one from the airport.

"Peter" I asked "Who's this?"

"Ah that's my aunt she died during the second world war..."

"Wait what?" I frowned "I...doesn't matter"

"OK" he gave me a funny look before chuckling

I smiled and walked with him towards the kitchen where I sat down. His mother handed me a cup of coffee.

"Thank you..."

He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I turned red in embarrassment but red is the symbol of love.


	7. Chapter 7

I stared at him as he spoke his past. He never spoke negatively about it because some how all the bad things helped him become who he is today. He smiled and joked about most things. I just nodded and listened hanging on his every word.

"Would you like to see my room?" he asked after conversation that must of lasted hours.

I froze, I knew what he wanted. Well at least I think I did. He'd show me his room then seduce me. I don't think I was ready for that.

"Not now....." I said

"Oh OK" he smiled "Would you like to see some photos?"

"Yeah sure" I smiled back

He led me into the living room where I sat down on the sofa, while he rummaged through a book case. I looked at the many photo's that sat on the mantle place. Most where of Peter, from riding his first bike to graduating what I assume was High school. I smiled as my eyes fell on a picture of a man standing behind Peter.

"Peter..." I turned to see him giving up on the search for photos "Who's this??"  
"Let's see the picture.." he asked as I handed it to him

I waited for him to reply. A pang of hurt shot across his face as he scanned the photo.

"That's my dad....he died when I was 8" he sighed

"Oh god I didn't mean to..."

"It's OK you didn't know" he smiled slightly

"Are you OK?" I asked stepping slightly closer

"Fine" his smile lightened up a tad

"..OK then.." I glanced at my watch "I better go...."  
"Please don't" he pleaded

"I have to I will be back tomorrow I promise" I hoped he wasn't going to be clingy

"OK" he grinned

I was about to go when my legs and body took there own control turning me to him. My feet pushed up so I was standing on the balls of my feet. Before I knew it my body was leaning into words him. Before I realized what my un-controllable body was doing, my lips had pressed against his for a moment. Only then did my body give me control again, though when it did I didn't move as quick as I would like to. I pulled away slowly before making my way to the front door which I shot out of as quick as possible leaving a slightly shocked Peter behind. I sat in the car for about five minutes before driving off. I had been there most of today and twilight had begun to set in. I drove up to the side of my house grabbing my suitcase and unlocking the front door.

"I'm back" I yelled

My father appeared in the door way, he was a round man with little hair. He was short with a temper to match. He slightly stumbled through the door frame. I could tell he was drunk.

"What ya doing back eh?" he slurred

"I came home early...is that a problem?"

"Yes.....actually....." he said "You said you where coming back next Tuesday"

I nodded and slipped into my bedroom. I was tiered. I couldn't sleep on the plane it was logically impossible. I closed my eyes and slept. The morning bought what I can only describe as torture. I attempted to call Peter yet he did not answer. When someone did it was his mother. I left it for a day, the tried again. Still he didn't answer. I tossed in my sleep dreaming of the man who I had held in my grasp for seconds before he slipped through my fingers like sand on the beach. Kate returned the following Friday.

"Hey did you find him!!?" she asked when we saw each other

"Yes"

"And?"

"He hasnt called since I left his house last Tuesday."

"Bummer...here" she handed me a envolpe

"What is it?"

"An invitation duh" she leant in close and whispered excitedly "to a college party"

Oh god....I thought immeaditly these parties where no good but maybe Peter would be there. At least I would get to speak to him.

"So you coming"

"Sure why not" I grinned

"Cool"

I turned and walked to Gym. I was going to talk to the man who crushed my heart in the palm of his hands the moment we met. And I was going to crush his back.


	8. Chapter 8

That was the day I dreamed of Peter. He stood in the middle of a crowded room. Music blaring. Lights flashing. People dancing. I pushed through the crowd as fast as I could calling his name over and over again. He didn't turn to look at me. As I pushed towards him he morphed into the little girl from the airport. She stood there looking at me blankly as I reached her.

She looked up at me and said "He has gone now...."

I looked around for him but I couldn't see him or anyone at that matter. I turned back to where the girl had been standing but she was gone. I looked round and saw a light at the end of the corridor. I ran down it thinking the dream was coming to an end but I burst through the doors into a dark room. One light stood in the middle of the room, along with a chair and a noose. Then Peter stepped into the light and stood on the chair. I knew he was about to hang himself. I tried to call his name but I couldn't hear it, neither could he. I tried again and this time the party re-appeared around me, but Peter seemed oblivious to the dancers, while the dancers seemed to continue dancing. I tried to scream his name again as he kicked the chair away.

I jolted straight up in my bed gasping for breath. I looked round the dimly lit room. The five minute nap must have been more like a 3 hour one. I planted my feet on the floor making my way to the dress I was going to be wearing this evening sat. I slipped it on before checking myself out in the mirror. I was ready almost. I quickly tied my hair up and slipped some shoes on then I was ready. Kate rang the door bell just as I reached the foot of the stairs. She wore a small black mini skirt with a plain white tank top. She grinned at me as I stepped onto the street.

"Finally wearing that dress I bought you??" she asked

"Yeah thought it would come in handy..." I said as we climbed into the cab

As we drove down the streets I some how was regretting coming. Peter might not even be there, how did I know he'd be at the party anyway? It was too late to turn back now, the cab had pulled up to the house. Music blared and people danced both inside and out. Kate and I weaved in and out of the groups of talking, dancing and drinking people. All of them where much taller than me, I felt intimidated. I sat down on a couch and watched people pass and dance for hours. I looked for Peter once or twice but always returned to my usual seat. After one search I returned to find a drunken boy in my seat.

"What you looking at..." he asked with slurred

"Nothing" I stammered

He stood angry for some reason.

"Stop looking at me" he yelled

"Im not" I said trying to look away

"Stop looking at me" he yelled raising his hand to strike a blow to my face but a hand caught it

"Shes with me Kyle...." a stern voice said

I looked up to see Peter. He wore a pale blue shirt and black trousers. He was holding Kyle's wrist tightly before letting it go.

He looked down at me "Come on"

He took my hand and led me out the house and into his car. I didn't feel safe in it but at least I could get to talk to him. He began driving down the street.

"Why didn't you call me..." I said through my teeth

He sighed and kept driving 

"Why didn't you call me Peter" I screamed at him

"I'm sorry I just....ugh.....I don't know why I didn't call you"

"You don't know why?! Peter you hurt me"  
He stopped the car "I'm sorry OK I wish I could turn back time and call you the night you kissed me but I didn't"

"Sorry isn't good enough Peter I thought you loved me!!"

He climbed out the car and walked into his house "I do love you Charlotte"

I followed quickly behind "We'll prove it"

"Prove what" he said as he walked into his room and sat at the desk

I had a feeling I wasn't meant to follow him this far but I continued anyway "Prove that you love me prove that what you said on break wasn't a lie prove-"

Before I could he kissed me. I was stunned at first but then it changed into a feeling I felt only around him.

He pulled away slightly "Believe me now?"

I just nodded and kissed him back. He rapped his arms around my waist kissing me again. I could feel my heart beating in side my chest. I rapped my arms around his neck as we continued to kiss in the auburn light. He lay me gently on the bed continuously kissing me. My breath wobbled as I slowly un-did his shirt. He paused as he slipped the straps off my dress. I kissed him again kicking the dress away. He rapped his arms around my body again as the sun set sending the world into darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

We lay together. His fingers entwined with mine as I slept soundly in his arms. I felt his breath in my hair as he kissed it softly sliding his arms out from around my body before slipping out of bed. I felt the empty space beside me. The warmth from his body gone. I felt a hand stroke a strand of hair from my face. I then felt a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Wake up Charlotte..." Peter whispered

I opened my eyes to find Peter fully dressed crouching next to the bed. I smiled.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked smiling

"Yes I did" I grinned "how about you?"  
"Just as well as you did" he stroked another strand of hair from my face

"What time is it?" I asked

"Nearly 11.....I didn't want to wake you.....you looked so peaceful"

"It's OK....." I replied

"Do you want to get dressed???"

"Yeah sure" I nodded

He smiled and left the room. I sat up reaching down for my clothes that lay crumpled on the floor. I slipped the dress on walking back out into the hall where Peter stood waiting.

"I'll drive you home if you like" he said rapping his arms around my waist

"..." I paused for a moment thinking .would Peter see me differently if he saw that I lived in the rougher part of town "Ok....."

"Great!" he said leading me to the car.

I climbed in buckling up. He sat in the drivers seat he turned to face me

"Where's you live?"  
"I live on 43rd street......" I muttered

"OK then" He smiled pulling out the drive way.

We drove down the rougher streets of Houston but his expression didn't change, he stayed incredibly happy. As we pulled up to my house I saw my father's shadow shoot through the living room. I slowly climbed out the car as my father burst through the front door. His face was livid with anger.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He bellowed storming down the steps towards me

"I was out" I tried not to sound panicked

He grabbed my wrist clutching down on it "WHERE WHERE YOU"  
"I was at Peters" I tried to look away

Peter stepped forward "I'm sorry Mr.." but he was unable to finish his sentence.

My father let go of my wrist spinning round punching Peter in the face. Peter stumbled backwards clutching his nose which was leaking blood at an alarming rate. I screamed as my father turned grabbing my hair this time and pulling me back towards the house. Peter stepped forward to prevent it happening but my father had other ideas. He turned and began brutally kicking Peter to the ground. People walking along the street passed by without notice. One man stepped into stop my father but he was punched back. Peters body coiled into a ball. I couldn't help but scream, blood seeped into the pavement from what I assumed was his head. We then heard the police sirens. I looked up to see the man who had tried to help holding a phone in his hand. My father looked round confused before launching an attack on the man. I stepped between the two, receiving a blow to the stomach. I fell back gasping for air. The punch had winded me. My father raised his foot to kick me but the police grabbed him pulling him out of my view. Once I could breath again I sat up to see Peter lying limply on the floor, I screamed again. The man behind me who I had only just realized was none other than high school captain of the foot ball squad, Garrett Mackintosh, ran to me pulling me up by scooping his hands under my arms. He pulled me to my feet on which I could barely stand on. A paramedic appeared from no where, rushing to Peter's side. Two more followed. I didn't move at all. They loaded him into an ambulance and I assumed I followed but I don't remember ever climbing into the back of an ambulance that day. .


	10. Chapter 10

I sat by his bedside watching his chest slowly move up and down with every breath he took. He lay peacefully in the hospital bed, yet he was plugged into several machines. All of which where keeping him alive. I had been here almost six hours. The tears that had rolled down my face, left dry marks on my cheeks and leaving my eyes covered in black. Garrett walked in holding a cup of coffee. For some reason he had stayed with me, I wasn't sure why. We had never talked at school and he didn't know Peter personally. I looked over at him.

"I bought you some coffee…." He said handing me the polystyrene cup "I thought you might need it….."

"Thanks Garrett…." I looked into the contents of the cup

"No problem…" he leant against the door frame watching my gaze move from the cup to Peter's body again.

I sighed. Peter's mum was getting a briefing from the doctors. She was finding out if he was alive or not. I let out a choked sob at the thought hanging my head low. I felt a comforting arms rap around my shoulder.

"Hey…Don't cry…" Garrett comforted me

I tried to speak but all that game out where gasps and choked sobs.

"He'll be OK Charlotte….I am sure of it." He smiled sympathetically at me

We both looked at the door as Peter's mother, Susan walked into the room. She took one look at me. Her eyes where hollow with despair, tears still rolled freely down her face. Deep in her eyes I could see the hurt my father had left, what my father had imprinted on not only her, but all of us in the room, all of those who knew Peter. The look on her face spoke a thousand words yet only one left my mouth.

"No…." I cried as Susan nodded

Garrett tried to comfort me but I just pushed him away. Susan looked at me then Garrett as two more people appeared in the door frame. One was Jasper, his eyes where wide a distraught, but the other person was a face I didn't recognise. The woman, who stood to the right of Jasper, was not Alice but a taller woman with jet black hair hung way past her shoulders. Her eyes where a deep mahogany brown and her skin was an olive tone.

"Hello Maria" Susan sighed

"…" she didn't speak to her "how is he….."

"He…..the doctors believe he's brain damaged" Susan sobbed slightly "They say he may never wake up"

Jasper began to cry silently in the corner, while Maria just stared at Peter's lifeless body.

Days passed. Maria visited twice that week, Jasper came once a day with Alice, while Susan came when she could. Garrett left the day Peter was admitted and didn't return. I, on the other hand, hadn't even left his room. The doctors didn't seem to mind. I was quite….in fact I was silent. Peter made no change in the coming weeks; the doctors said he was in a coma. A coma he may never wake from. The doctor came in the following Friday looking for Susan and found both me and her starring blankly at Peter. He coughed once, we immediately turned to face the doctor.

"Mrs Long...Miss Logan...." he spoke clearly "Do you mind stepping outside for a moment..."

Susan nodded and left the room. I followed shortly after slowly and unwillingly.

"Peter as you may know is in a coma....he shows no signs of his state improving ..so me and the other doctors want to recommend that you turn off...." I didn't even allow him to finish the sentence

"NO" I shrieked "YOU CAN'T!!"

"Miss Logan there is not much more that we can do....."

"THERE IS CAN'T YOU KEEP HIM ON A WHILE LONGER!!" I asked hopefully even though I knew the doctor was more likely telling the truth.

"It is not your decision Miss Logan....it is Susan's"

I knew Susan would opt for her son to die peacefully. She nodded once and my knees gave way. I fell to the floor struggling to breathe. I knew this was coming. Susan left me in the hallway returning to her son. To say her last good bye. 


	11. Chapter 11

The clock echoed as I waited for Susan to re-appear from the room. Soon it would be my turn to say my last good bye. Alice and Jasper turned up almost half an hour into Susan's absence.

"Charlotte" Alice spoke quickly before hugging me tightly "Are you okay?" 

I didn't reply she knew the answer. She could see it in my face.

"Don't worry both me and Jasper are here for you if you need it" She smiled sympathetically

"Hello Alice" Maria reappeared holding a cup of coffee in her hands

I could tell Alice didn't like Maria, from what I had learnt in the countless conversations with Jasper over the past few days, Maria was his ex and Alice didn't like her being round Jasper. I understood why, Jasper had told me she was sly a manipulative not to mention down right bitchy.

"Maria" Alice glared "What are you doing here…." 

I also knew Alice knew the answer to her question. Both Peter and Maria where best friends, they'd known each other for a long time. Since Kindergarten as I recall.

"Seeing my friend if you don't mind…" Maria scowled at her.

"Please don't be mean Maria….I am really not in the mood" Jasper sighed

"Sorry…but little miss midget knew wanted an answer"

"What did I say about not being mean!"

We all heard the door open and Susan stepped into the hallway.

"Who wants to go next"

No one replied to that question we all sat or stood in awkward silence until, Alice, took a deep breath and pulled Jasper with her into the room. I looked at Susan, her face was deep with sorrow. Shed been crying again Alice and Jasper returned shortly, Ali's face was red and tears streamed down her cheeks. It was my turn. I took a deep breath in before stepping into the room. He hadn't moved, he still lay where he had laid for the past week or two. I approached the bed and took hold of his hand and knelt down beside him.

"Peter....I don't know if you can hear me... the doctors say your dead... I don't want to believe them..... I don't believe them" I whispered to him "I know your alive in there somewhere. Anyway to the point, I am so sorry"

Tears began running down my raw cheeks

"I am so sorry for what my father did to you. I am so sorry I let him hurt you. I don't want to lose you not now not ever. If I lost you now I'd never find love again. I'd die without you by my side"

I sobbed beside him knowing he would soon be gone.

"If I should stay, I would only be in your way. So I'll go, but I know I'll think of you every step of the way" I began to sing to him, knowing these would he would ever hear "And I will always love you"

I went to sing the next line when I felt something.

I opened my eyes as the next line escaped my lips " I will always love you...."

My eyes fell on Peter's face. His eye lids where trembling. I knew eyelids trembled when you dreamed. And as far as I was aware you could only dream if you where alive.

"He's alive" My eyes widened 


	12. Chapter 12

"He's alive" I gasped

I quickly scanned the room for the alert button. It usually was in every room by every bed, but I couldn't seem to find it. I turned my head to the wall by Peters bed. I saw the button, em-blazed in red. I slammed my fist against it setting of the alarm. Over the annoying siren, I heard a dozen eager feet storm down the hallway and into the room. One nurse shoved me out the way, another dragged me out before returning to the room. The door was violently slammed in my face obscuring my view. I turned to the group. 6 very confused faces stared at me. One face I didn't recognize. She had short cropped golden hair and deep navy blue eyes. She was quite thin and quite tall. She had high cheeks bones and fluffy eye brows which had been shaped appropriately so they didn't look like caterpillars. She was frowning at me confused. We stood in silence before Susan stepped forward.

"Charlotte…" she smiled slightly "This is Lucy….Peter's sister"

I stood astounded. Peter had never mentioned a sister and probably would of, unless he had reason not to.

I held out my hand in a friendly manner "Hi Lucy"

She stared at it disapprovingly giving an almost grimace at it. She snapped her head back up and looked at me.

"And you are…." She asked

"I'm Charlotte…." I had begun to stutter again something I hadn't done since I'd met Peter "I…I'm Peters girlfriend.."

Suddenly Lucy burst into laughter. I stepped back shocked.

"Another one…" She said harshly

Another one I thought.

"Peter…never mentioned y" I was cut short by a doctor leaving Peters room.

I turned to see a man in his mid 20's with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He smiled.

"Hello Dr Cullen" Jasper nodded

"Miss Logan and Mrs and Ms Long I have some good news"

The corners of my lips turned into a smile. Susan had begun sobbing and Lucy just simply tutted. I didn't quite understand why she hated me. And why Peter didn't mention he had a sister.

"But..." Dr Cullen continued

There was always a but.

"We don't know how much he is brain damaged"

It always came down to brain damage. That's how it always happened in the soaps

"Of course as we test well find out more" He nodded and left

I turned to Susan who was almost smiling but tears still ran down her cheeks I looked at Lucy her expression was some what spiteful.

"Im going to get a star bucks" she sighed annoyed before turning sharply on her heels and left.

"Come on Charlotte..." Susan gently grabbed my shoulder "We need to talk"

I turned and nodded, I had a feeling that she was about to talk to me about Lucy. She lead me to a small café in the hospital I had been here once or twice during the past few weeks. I sat down on a corner table with Susan.

"Susan..."  
"Yes" She looked up from her coffee

"What happened between Peter and Lucy"

She sipped her coffee before beginning "When the two lost there father. Lucy took it surprisingly worse than Peter did. She became..." Susan paused "depressive, mixed in with the wrong crowd. Did Peter ever tell you about, Randall..."

I shook my head. Another person who Peter hadn't mentioned.

"Well Im not surprised. Peter and Randall where best friends, until... he began going out with Lucy. Randall and Lucy got together almost a month after their father passed. Randall began gaining Lucy's habits. Peter didn't like it. They got into a fight on day, an awful fight. Peter threw a punch at Randall, Randall stumbled back. Lucy mean while stepped in."

I listened intensely.

"with a knife...She went at Peter stabbing him once"

My eyes widened in shock. No wonder Peter didn't mention Lucy, she'd tried to kill him.

"As I recall Peter fell to the ground, Lucy went again but Randall intervened. He prevented Lucy stabbing Peter again. He took the knife off her and left with her quickly leaving Peter for dead." She sighed "Randall was murdered a few blocks down by the volutri."

Of course the volturi. A well known gang in my area, infamous in most. I never had liked the. Aro, I think his real name was Aaron, had tried to make me join. He failed.

"Peter blamed Lucy for Randalls death. He also blamed himself. He has never really gotten over it."

I sat in silence for a few seconds. I had no questions to ask. I looked up to see Alice coming over.

"He's awake..." she said sadly almost.

I frowned. Standing I followed Alice and Susan to the room again. We walked into find Maria and Jasper already in the room with him. He was propped up by the bed. He saw Susan. He smiled some. Maria was telling him something as I caught his eye.

"That's Susan...your mum...and that" Maria paused "is your friend Charlotte"

I stood confused in the door way. His eyes seemed to not light in recognition at my face. Then I realized.

"Charlotte..." I heard Alice say in a comforting tone "Peter has amnesia."

This couldn't be happening I thought. I never thought he could forget me.

Though then again he was a guy, and they always seemed to forget.


	13. Chapter 13

For some reason I couldn't believe it. How could he have amnesia? It didn't seem possible. But it was.

"Are you okay Charlotte?" Jasper asked

"I...I have to go."

I really did have to go. I must of only gone home once in the past few weeks but I couldn't be sure since the days had seemed to merge together.

"but.." Alice started before Jasper stopped her

"I'll see you later" I waved

Walking out I heard a heavy sigh

And a voice that I thought Id never hear again "Where is Charlotte going?"

I froze for a moment listening ,

"Shes going home..." Maria told Peter

"When will she be coming back?" he questioned

"Tomo-" Maria began but was rudely interrupted by Lucy.

"She isn't coming back."

"Oh..." he said disappointingly

I continued on my way. I passed several nurses before I noticed Dr Cullen talking to a slightly older woman with golden auburn she was slightly plump, I then noticed her round stomach. She was pregnant.

"We need someone like you Esme, someone who can help another person who is in such a state as Peter is."

"I don't know Carlisle..." Esme sighed "You see I haven't done an amnesia patient in a while...and no one as bad as Peter is."

"Yes I know..." Carlisle paused seeing me. He grinned "Esme"

He rapped his arm round her waist and turned her.

"I would like you to meet Charlotte... she is Peter's girlfriend"

she smiled holding out her hand "Nice to meet you Charlotte...

I shook her hand "Nice to meet you to.."

"Charlotte Esme, is our psychologist here at the hospital. She will be working with you and Peter til he regains his memory."

"Oh okay" I smiled before attempting to make conversation "So how far are you along?"

"Nearly there" Esme smiled

"Yes were both looking forward to the child being born" Carlisle smiled

"So your married?" I asked

"Engaged..." Esme corrected me

"Congrats..."

"Well I have to go.." Carlisle kissed Esme on the cheek before disappearing

I sighed. Esme by the sound of things didn't want to have Peter as a patient. I involuntary walked out the hospital and home. My eyes felt heavy as I slowly un-locked the front door. The lights where on. That was odd...I thought. No one had entered the house since the incident.  
"Hello?" I shouted

"Charlotte" I heard the familiar tone.

"...Mum?" I asked my voice faltering

And then she appeared. My mum. She walked out of the kitchen tea towel in hand. Her pale blonde hair was neatly pulled into a bun. Her face was as I remembered, but it had aged slightly. Her grey eyes twinkled in the light.

"Mum" I smiled hugging her

I hadn't seen her since I was 10.

"Hello sweetheart" she smiled warmly

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"I heard about what your father did..." she paused

I almost flinched at the memory.

"I heard his case is when that poor man can make it out the hospital..."  
"His name is Peter mum" I pulled back trying to smile

"Oh I see..." she smiled slightly before turning to the kitchen "Dinners nearly ready"

It almost seemed like a dream. I walked into the kitchen and found my mum cooking. Her food was as good as I remember it had been. She was the glue of this family. After she left the family had fallen apart. My elder sister Nettie, had left as soon as possible. Amber, who was younger than me, left also. My brother Emmett, left also after he married his bride Rosalie. Vera my cousin had also left after marrying a man called Royce. I had heard from none of them since.

One day I hoped I'd walk down the isle in a wedding dress. Well...then again maybe I would get married in a registrar office, since I didn't like vicars nor did I like churches.

They held to much history. And I was never good with dates.


	14. Chapter 14

I walked back through the familiar doors, down the familiar corridor to the familiar door. I had my painting supplies slung over my shoulder, and a piece of medium canvas in the other. I had just returned from the art course that my mum had so kindly paid for. I knocked twice on the wooden beech door. Lucy answered.

"He-…oh its you" she grimaced almost

I frowned "Yes it's me….I've come to see Peter…."

"Well you can't…"

"Why?" I asked

"He…" she paused like she usually did when she was thinking up an excuse "….he doesn't want to see you…."

I rolled my eyes "Of course he doesn't"

"Well…it's true"

"Mhm…"

"And he's sleeping"

"Lucy?" called someone who I could only recognize as Peter

"Yeah sounds like he's sleeping alright" I smirked

"Who's at the door?" Peter asked again

"No one" She said as she began to close the door

I frowned putting my foot between the frame and the door stopping Lucy closing it. She glared at me as Esme appeared from round the corner.

"Hello Charlotte" she smiled, her bump as big as it was last time

"Hi Esme" I smiled back

"You've finally come to see Peter then?"

"Yeah…" I nodded knowing I had come to see him for the past week but Lucy stopped me in the process.

"That's good…he's remembering well…." She sighed slightly

I saw Lucy give me a disapproving look before holding the door open sweetly for Esme, but let it swing once she was through. I slipped into the room silently. Peter looked up from the book he was reading- which from where I was standing seemed like a tatty version of Wuthering Heights- and shot a sly smile at me.

"How are you today Peter" Esme asked sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"I'm good Esme thanks…you?"

"Very well Peter….remembered anything else other than your mother and sister?"

He nodded slightly "Yeah I remember Jasper and Ali….also Maria"

"Anyone or anything else" she asked hopefully knowing I was in the room

"No…."

"Okay" Esme took notes glancing at me

I sighed sadly. I still couldn't believe that after a week he hadn't remembered me as of yet.

"Still having the dream?"

"Which one" he chuckled

"The one with the singing"

Singing I thought. Now it was all worth while listening.

"Yeah….."  
"Still not sure who the voice belongs to?" Esme said taking more notes

He shook his head.

"Okay…"

"I've got to go Peter" Lucy said after her minutes of silence.

"Okay" he said with out a word more

"Well….I think our meeting over for today anyway Peter" Esme said standing "I'll see you tomorrow maybe"

"Yeah that'll be nice" Peter smiled as if Esme was his only friend at the moment

"Goodbye Peter…..Bye Charlotte" She said as she also left the room.

I stood in silence in the corner as Peter continued to read his book. After what seemed like 10 minutes of nothing but silence, Peter looked up and at me.

"Who are you again?" He asked

Another blow I thought, just knock me back down again. I sighed.

"I'm Charlotte…." I said reluctantly

"Oh….Do I know you"

"…." I paused sadly frowning why didn't remember me "yeah….or I wouldn't be here…..unless Lucy said otherwise…"

"No actually…she never mentioned you…"

"Oh.."

"But I think Maria did…."

Great I thought, just what I needed Maria talking about me "What did she say?"

He nodded "She said you...where very nice and a good friend to me…."

I thought he'd finished but he hadn't

"She said...you stayed by my bedside everyday while I was in a coma."

I blushed un-controllably and he chuckled.

"Do you know who was the one who sung to me"

I paused. He sighed. 

"Guess you don't"

"I do..."

He smiled "Who?"

I looked up at him directly in the eye and said...

"Me"

He frowned as if he didn't believe me.

I opened my mouth again tears now rolling down my face, I began to sing "Amazing Grace..."

I swallowed the lump in my throat his eyed widened

"So sweet the sound" I stuttered but still sang "that saved a wretch like me"

He reached forward and stroked my tears from my face I looked at him and I realized he remembered me.

I grinned wider than I had done in a long long time. As wide as a Cheshire cat .


	15. Chapter 15

I began packing my stuff as the clock turned 7 pm.

"Do you have to go?" he asked

I turned back to Peter who was sitting fully upright , holding a painting of mine in his hand. I quickly swiped it off him.

"Yes Peter" I replied "I'll be back tomorrow!"

"Okay…" he smiled "Kate was right by the way…"

I frowned turning to him again as I slipped the painting into my sack.

"You are a good painter"

I blushed "Thanks…I guess…."

"What's wrong..?" he asked knowing the question would only delay me longer

"You know that I can't afford to go to college…"

"I do know that….but who says that someone can't help?"

"I don't need anyone's help Peter" I shook my head "I'm taking over my parents store….you should also remember that"

"I do …but isn't your mum back?"

"Yes…"

"So why can't she take it over?"

"I…" I knew he was right "Even if she did, I still wouldn't be able to go to College…."

He rolled his eyes.

"What?" I asked

"Someone's being stubborn…"

"Oh shut it" I shoved him playfully before making my way to the door

"Charlotte" he called

I turned quickly

"Love you…"

I paused "I love you too…"

I turned again exiting the hospital once again. The street lights where just coming on, colouring the darkened streets in an orange glow. I walked further into Downtown Houston. It felt un-easy to walk home alone in the dark. Downtown wasn't safe. I stopped beneath the lamp post when I heard what I thought was the wind.

"Hey Charlotte" said the almost un-familiar cocky voice from behind me

I turned to see a hooded figure step into the orange beam. His black hair hung round his face beneath the dark hooded jumper. A second figure appeared. His hair was slightly longer but bright blonde. A third brown haired male stepped into the view. The rest of the gang followed with the two youngest both twins with white blonde also appeared. Crap the volturi I thought. This couldn't be good

"Aro..." spoke the brown haired male "Why are we bothering with this one..."  
"Because she will join" spoke the youngest blond female.

"Yes Jane..." Aro spoke "OR she will pay the price" 

Jane nodded as her elder brother took out something that was obscured by the other members. I backed slowly down the street yet they stepped in pace with me. I then noticed what Jane's brother was holding. The silver pistol shone in the lamp light. A quite gasps escaped my shocked lips. Aro's lips curled into a devilish smile as he took a step closer.

"Join us.." Said the blonde male who I now noticed was also bearing a gun.  
"OR..." said a taller male who had now appeared at the front of the group

He slammed me hard against the brick rule, causing the air in my lungs to be forced out my lips. He gripped my throat tightly blocking my air way. I gasped for air as he stood there with a grin on his face. I clutched his arm in an attempt to make him let go. I closed my eyes knowing soon I'd lose consciousness.

Shouts of anger shot through my head as the men began to panic. I felt the claw of a hand retract his grip. I fell to the pavement gasping for air, as the sound of gut shots deafened me. Warm rain began kissing my face as a storm rolled in. A strong arm grabbed mine pulling me to my feet. A wave of dizziness suddenly over came me as I opened my eyes to see who had hold of me. He was about 6 foot maybe slightly less I couldn't be sure. He had jet black hair which now was soaked with rain. His skin was a soft olive tone. I could see a tattoo on his arm. A tattoo that symbolized the Quilettes.

"SAM!" someone else yelled another Quilette "Is she hurt?"

I felt another hand on my shoulder. I looked to my left to see another gang member but with slightly longer hair

"She's fine Colin..." Sam said sternly still gripping my arm.

"She's bleeding Sam..." said another voice

"Don't you think I know that Quil?"

"Just pointing out" Quil replied

I blinked as my vision seemed to split in two. I looked down to the floor, gasping in horror at what I saw. The young boy, who had first took out his gun, lay coldly on the concrete. His white trainers spattered with tiny read dots, his hand limp at his sides. His eye stared like glass to the sky. I felt sick as the world began to spin.

"She's going to faint!" Quil shouted slightly

I fell to my side as the world turned to night. Except there aren't stars on the back of my eye lids.


	16. Chapter 16

"Charlotte?" a soft voice asked

I opened my eyes and gazed round the room. I was in the hospital, frowning I turned to the attention of the three people crowding my bedside. The first was Carlisle whose expression was slightly tense. To my left was my mother, he long blonde hair tied into a plait which she had rapped into a tight bun above her neck. Her lips parted into a smile. The final person was obscured from my view.

"Thank god you're awake!" My mother sighed with relief.

I pushed myself up trying to remember "What happened?"

"You fainted…at the scene of Alec Davis's murder" Carlisle said sternly

I frowned and blinked gasping when the image came back to me, his cold body lying in the wet summer rain…..I shivered at thought of that boys body lying in the darkened street. I also then remembered the Quilettes.

"Where are the Quilette boys…the ones who..."

"Saved you? They left before officers got to the scene" Carlisle replied

I nodded before asking again with slight terror in my tone of voice "Was anyone else injured? Anyone else caught?"

Carlisle shook his head "Not that I know of do not worry Charlotte we will find them"

I nodded sheepishly looking down at my lap. My hair hung like rat tails round my face concealing the fact that I was crying. I heard two pairs of feet leave the room but the third took a heavy step closer to me. I looked up at the person and was almost shocked to see him. His hair was short and curly, like I remember. His expression hard yet he had a friendly twinkle in his bronze eyes. He stood at around 6 foot 5. His black rain coat was slicked with rain as was his hair. He was my elder brother Emmett.

"Emmett!" I gasped

He grinned "Hey Charlotte…or do people still call you Lottie"

I frowned laughing slightly "No ones called me that since 6th grade"

"Ah…I see" he chuckled lightly before leaning in and hugging me.

I hugged back, smelling the smell of timber trees and tobacco. I smirked.

"I thought you quit…"

"How did you know…" he pulled out the hug looking quizzically at me

"I know the smell of tobacco Emmett especially when it's on you" I laughed

He laughed in return "You've always been a smart one Charlotte"

"Where's Rose?"

"She's outside…." He paused "with the kids"

"She got pregnant!"

"Yes….Didn't you know?"

I shook my head and he frowned

"Dad never told me anything…..I thought none of you wanted to keep in contact"

"No! God NO!" he shook his head "We always called…but you never answered it was always Charles…."

I nodded "Did mum…"

"Yeah she told me what Dad did to…Peter?" he looked at me before nodding "I never expected him to get that far"

"Yeah…" I looked down with the horrible images of that day beginning to resurface in my mind

"So…want to come see the kids?" he asked grinning almost as if he already new the answer

I stood smiling and followed him out into the hallway towards one of the several waiting rooms. From half way down the corridor I heard the sounds of one childish laugh. We rounded the corner and Rose looked up. Her real name was Rosalie, but everyone called her Rose. She was just as beautiful as one too. Her golden hair flowed down her spine to just above her waist. Her pale cornflower blue eyes glistened against her pale skin. She was admittedly the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She smiled.

"Charlotte how nice to see you again"

"Nice to see you too Rose"

Her glance fell to her arms where a bundle lay. A baby slept in Rose's arms, its eyes firmly shut. It had wispy Auburn hair and round rosy cheeks. It kicked and scrambled in the air as it dreamt.

My face lit up "Boy or girl…"

"Girl…..her name is Sara" Rose said in hushed tone

There was a stumble of feet as a boy with bouncy blonde curly hair and pale green eyes ran into the room. He saw me and looked up eye widening in at the new face in the room.

"And that….is Logan" Emmett said picking up the small boy

Logan looked at me then turned to his father 

"Who dat?" He pointed

"That's Aunty Charlotte"

I smiled at the thought of being an aunt.

"Say Hello Logan…" Rose ordered kindly

"Heyyo" Logan waved shyly

As Emmett chuckled I pondered why they where here.

"Emmett Rose…why are you here?"

Emmett frowned "Your graduation silly…"

Crap! I thought Graduation I completely forgot about it. At least I would get a High school diploma.


	17. Chapter 17

Claps roared loudly through out the hall as hats flew into the air like Frisbees. I smiled looking round at the large group of peers who surrounded me. There was Rachel and Rebecca Black, the twins who at this point had mascara running down their faces. There was Cynthia with her blonde curly hair and angelic smile. There was Bree and Diego who where….simultaneously kissing each other. There was Siobhan who stood at the edge of the group her eyes keenly set on Liam who was hugging his twin Maggie. Heidi, Ginna, Corin and Santiago, all members of the Volturi stood watching me with quite glares. I turned to the opposite direction to see Garrett who waved before turning back to his current girl friend, Senna. There where the Denali sisters finally. Carmen, who was one of Mrs Denali's 4 adopted children, had soft caramel hair and sun kissed skin. Irina, who has straw like blonde hair and was the tallest of the group, yet again adopted. Tanya, whose strawberry blonde hair glistened in the lights of the auditorium, was the eldest and also adopted. Finally there was Kate who was slowly making her way to me with a grin on her face.

"Congratulations!" she screamed at me before hugging me tightly

"Yeah..." I gasped out "Kate…can't kind of breathe"

"Oh yeah sorry…." She took a step back smiling

"So, what you doing this summer?"

"I'm going to Vancouver to see my grandparents" she rolled her eyes

"Cool…"

"You?"

"Oh no where…"

She nodded before making her way to her mom, Sasha who was holding Kate's younger brother who was also adopted like the rest of them, Vasilii. I smiled sadly Kate had more chances than me, she could afford to go on holiday, she could afford to go to college this autumn. She had almost everything I didn't and I envied her for that, she may have been my best friend but I still was jealous of the things she had…and the things she didn't have.

"Charlotte!" someone yelled behind me

I thought it may have been Emmett, but to my surprise it was Peter. He grinned at me as I squeezed through the gaps in the crowd towards him. I immediately hugged him once I had reached his open arms.

"I thought you weren't coming out till Thursday?"

"Hey, I promised you I wouldn't miss your graduation since you missed your Prom!"

I laughed pulling back "You shouldn't strain yourself…"

"How am I straining myself….its not like I'm a vampire who bursts into flames in the sun light"

I laughed looking down for a moment. When I looked up again I saw Peter burying his hand into his trench coat pocket. All the blood seemed to drain from my face that second. Was he going to propose to me right now this second? To my somewhat relief, he only pulled out an envelope.

"What's that?"

"It's college fund…"

"For who?"

He laughed "you"

I frowned hard. I told him I didn't need his help.

"I told you..."

"I didn't listen" he replied

I threw a glare at him. I huffed pushing the envelope back at him.

"Sorry...I've got to go...I'll call you..."

"Charlotte...why do you sound pissed off at me?"

"Because you didn't listen to me that's why" I snapped before turning away and exiting the auditorium.

"Charlotte...wait..."

I paused turning back.

"You've got to take this...I'm not letting you throw your dreams away" he sighed stepping towards me taking my hands in his.

I looked down "Peter..."

"Charlotte listen...I'm leaving Houston..."

My head snapped back to look at him "What!"

"but I'm not going..."  
"Why..."

"Because I love you and I'm sure Ill get another chance at getting into a big high end paper..." he fell silent

"Peter..."

"Yeah..." he looked at me with the hint of sadness in his eyes

"You have to go..."

"But..."

"No buts... if you don't want me to give up on my dreams then you shouldn't give up on yours"

"What about us...I.."

"I love you I really do!" I looked at him as one single tear ran down my face "that's why I'm letting you go..."  
"We might never see each other again.."

"that's a risk I'm willing to take...for you..."

He paused before he leant down and kissed me. I closed my eyes for a second as the tears began to flow freely down my cheeks. He pulled away and took in a solid breath.

"I love you Charlotte..." he said turning to walk away.

I waved and watched as he got into his car and drove away.


	18. Chapter 18

Sun light echoed through the curtains lighting my room. The sounds of inner city life blissfully continued. I opened my eyes. Today was the day, I thought. The day my work finally gets hung in the gallery. I smiled at the thought leaping out of bed and bounding into the kitchen. The absence of people dawned on me as I looked round my empty apartment. Living in New York was great, but it got lonely. That would all change soon. Kate was coming up from Texas with Alice and Jasper. They'd stay for a few nights before going home. I sighed at the thought turning on the TV, which abruptly shattered the silence of the house. 11 of September 1997, the day I had been waiting for my whole life. I leaned against the counter drinking Tropicana thinking. I glanced at the time, 8:30, the Gallery would be open soon. Placing the juice back in the fridge I walked back into my bedroom to choose something to wear. Nothing fancy I told myself, just something I wouldn't mind wearing. After making my mind up I had chosen Jeans and a black short sleeved top. I smiled at myself in the mirror, before noticing my bare arms. I flinched at the memories that where suddenly aroused by the image. I dug my hand deep into the chest of draws pulling out a off white cardigan. Slipping it over my arms, I headed out the door.

I walked up the marble steps passing school groups and tourists on my way as they pointed at the large building in front of them. I smiled to myself thinking they would pass my work point, comment on it then tell their friends about the Gallery. I walked through the halls passing pictures by Van Gogh, Picasso and all sorts of other well known painters, but I wasn't interested in them.. I walked into the Modern Artist section. A painting hung on the wall, a portrait of someone in the park with sky scrapers behind them hung before me. I grinned as I read the caption-

Wood and Metal Painted by Charlotte Logan

- I smiled as I studied my work. A sudden camera flash sounded from behind I jumped spinning.

"Sorry Miss...Just thought the light and the position you where in was perfect for a photo" the man mumbled looking at his camera his brown hair hiding his face.

Sadly, it did not hide his voice.

"Peter?" I gasped in astonishment

He snapped his head up to look at me with a deep frown on his face. It was him, his Copper eyes filled with slight confusion, his brown hair slightly shorter than last time I saw him. He seemed taller, maybe an inch or two. His face lightened when he saw it was me.

"Charlotte!" he grinned

"You...I..." I began stuttering again

He chuckled "It's nice to see you"

"Nice to see you" I swallowed the lump in my throat as the memories and feelings came back. "I...I didn't know you lived in New York..."

"Yeah well...where ever the job takes me I go..." he paused "Is this your work...?"

I nodded.

"Ahh cool! Well...I gotta get these pictures back to HQ but...how bout me and you go out for a coffee...say Starbucks, 48th street 12:30?"

"o..okay"

He turned and walked off. I waved slightly before sighing turning back to my painting

I waited as the clock struck 1...I sighed. He stood me up! I could not believe it. I reched down for my hand bag.

"Charlotte!" Peter yelled darting from the other side of the street

I looked up as he reached the table I was sitting at.

"Sorry I was late...I had to do something for my boss..." he sat down

"I was starting to think you ditched me..."

"Nah I wouldn't do that..." he looked at me and smiled "How have you been?"

"i..."

I paused. Should I tell him about what lay under my cardigan? Or the other things that had happened within the past two years?

"Fine" I lied "You?"

"Fine..what do you want to drink?"

"Green tea please..."  
"Okay" he smiled standing before disappearing inside

I sighed. No matter how much I loved seeing his face again I knew he was going to question me about my arms. He came back with my green tea in a take away cup. I frowned.

"Aren't we going to drink it here?"

"No...were going to my place" he grinned

"Why?"

"So you know where I live...duh"

I sighed "Okay"

I stood and followed him down the street. It felt good to be with him again. Smiling he led me into his home.

"Sit..." he reached to take my cardigan off

I flinched away.

"Charlotte...its okay I'm going to turn the heating up..."  
"I'm not cold..."

"Then why are you wearing it?"

"Because..." I paused "Because of my arms..."

"What about your arms?"  
"Nothing.!"

"Let me see"

He reached for my arm and I backed away. He managed to grab one though I struggled.

"Peter please don't!"

But he had already pulled the sleeve of my cardigan up to my elbow. His face froze in shock. He looked at me then back at my arms. Dozens of scars crisscrossed up my arms. A single tear ran down my face, as I stared at the crescent shaped lumps which hid my past with out Peter.


	19. Chapter 19

We sat in silence for almost 15 minutes until Peter broke the silence.

"Charlotte….what happened"

I looked away. How could I tell him? Surely he wouldn't believe me.

"Charlotte….tell me..."

I shook my head as tears continued to burn my cheeks

He suddenly grabbed my chin turning my face to look at him. I could see worry and hurt in his eyes.

"Please….I am not going to judge you….take your time."

I took a deep breath. He squeezed my hand gently.

I looked at him as I began "It was only about 2 years ago….I was almost finishing my major in art at the New York State University. I'd met….I'd met this guy….seemed nice…he was in my class. His name was James Connors. He was…really…sweet…reminded me of you in some aspects...we started going out at the end of senior year, everything was going well…Until…." I paused "Until we left College….."

Peter was deep in concentration as I continued.

"He….began drinking…a lot…..everyday in fact no matter what time it was. He became violent, really violent….."

Peter frowned moving slightly but he still listened.

"Then….one day I came home after coffee with friends, he demanded to know where I had been…..I told him I was out. Then….he slapped me….for the first time ever in our relationship he slapped me. I coiled back not noticing that he grabbed his…razor….." I flinched from the memory as Peters eyes widened "He grabbed my arm and told me he'd teach me a lesson…..and…and…"

I took in a deep breath.

"He cut me twice…later that month he did it again. This time with a carving knife cutting my arm several times, I bled so badly I nearly keeled over. He repeated similar things until...one night….I heard him come home…..he was drunk…again, but this time he was really…really drunk…soon I realized that he'd taken drugs as well…" I thought for a moment "he came...came over to me and he….he…..he….."

I couldn't say the next words but I knew Peter understood. He pulled me tightly into his chest as I cried. I wanted nothing more than to forget what happened that night. He comforted me with soft shushes. Finally I regained the strength to continue part of my story.

"He left me after that night…..I never saw him again. I went back to Houston in the hope that you'd be there….but you weren't. I got told that I could….I could if I really wanted to… get….get rid of the baby. I couldn't…I couldn't kill it…it may have been his child but…but it was mine too"

Peter sighed hugging me closer

"Then….then it came…came to 7 months….I …fell into early labour and…"

Tears began rolling down my cheeks violently again, as Peter stroked my hair.

"Charlotte….."

"She…she….wa…was beautiful…I…I named her….Mary…she….she didn't make it though…"

I cried out in pain almost as the image of my baby lying silently in my arms. Peter tightened his grip around me.

"Charlotte…..your…so so brave for what you've been through…..you shouldn't be ashamed….."

I continued to cry.

"You're beautiful…You're the most beautiful girl in the world….no matter what some guy has done to you…. And I will ALWAYS be here for you...I don't care what it is..."

I tried to say something but all that came out was a squeak and more tears.

He sighed "I love you too Char..."

He kissed my hair gently as I slowly cried myself to sleep on his couch in his arms.


	20. Chapter 20

I opened my eyes. The room was filled with strips of orange sunlight. I glanced round as my vision came into focus. I was still in Peter's apartment? Sitting up I frowned rubbing my heavy eyes. How long had I been asleep? I wondered as the sounding of the radio startled me. Peter strode into the kitchen opposite me, as he continued to brush his teeth. He walked over to the blind and let it snap up, he turned and smiled when he saw that I was awake. He tried to say something but it sounded obscure due to the amount of toothpaste in his mouth.

"What?" I asked cocking one eyebrow up

He quickly spat the toothpaste into the sink "I said you're up"

"Oh…" I fiddled with my spiny fingers

"Do you want a drink?" he asked pulling a carton of cranberry juice

"Um…..sure"

He grinned his infectious grin as he poured the juice into a small glass.

"What…time is it?"

"Around 7.." he said as he walked towards me with the glass

"in the morning?"

He nodded "Yeah…"

"Oh god…"

I felt my face go red in almost embarrassment. I hadn't seen Peter in over five years and the day I'd reunited with him, I'd gone and fallen asleep on his couch. I ran my fingers through my hair as I heard Peter chuckle lightly.

"What's wrong Charlotte….it's not like I have never seen you sleep before"

I blushed more "I…I haven't seen you in years and sleeping on your couch after that absence is rather embarrassing…."

"Charlotte seriously...its okay..." he said slipping on a shirt

I rolled my eyes standing going to reach for my cardigan. It was gone.

"Looking for this" Peter dangled my jumper from his fingers grinning

"Give that back!" I leapt for it but he held it out of reach 

Peter tutted as I continued to reach for it.

"Peter give it back please!" I laughed slightly  
"Okay" he handed it to me before reaching for my waist and tickling me

I burst out into hysterics. Finally after he had stopped tickling my sides I gasped for breath turning to the clock.

"Oh!" I said as I read the time

"What?"

"I need to get to the Airport to fetch Kate, Jasper and Alice..."  
"Ill give you a ride" he rattled his keys in my face.

I blinked "Im fine thanks..."  
"No I insist Charlotte..." he smiled at me

I had a feeling he loved me still but I couldn't be sure. I felt that the atmosphere was different around Peter than it was several years ago. I didn't understand why he hadn't come out with it yet. He walked towards the door but I shoved past him standing in the way of him in the stair well. He sighed.

"Charlotte were not going to get there any quicker"

"Those things you said last night... where they not true?"

"Of course they where true"

"Well how come it feels like you where lying...how come it feels like what we had when we where together doesn't exists any more! Do you know how much that hurts me?"

He didn't even pause before I found his lips against mine. I was shocked but didn't pull back. He pulled away and smiled at me. I opened my eyes smiling.

"Does that answer your question?"

I nodded almost falling down the stairs but his hand gripped my forearm, his warm touch felt good against my skin.

"Careful...I only just got you back...can't lose you again" he smiled

His smile sent a surge of heat through my body and my mind. My mind began to melt in happiness as my body seemed to float in nothingness with Peter keeping me attached to the earth.


	21. Chapter 21

"Flight 457B from Texas has been delayed thank you" the announcement rang out through the noisy halls.

I sighed looking down at my feet, my ruby red coloured toe nails that shone in the lights that hung above us. The whole atmosphere of the hall begun to get on my nerves as Peter continued to whistle.

"Could you stop that please..." I asked wiping sweat off my forehead

He grinned "Nah..."

He began again. I huffed before turning to Peter again.

"Peter! Please!" I snapped

His eyes widened before softening again. I though I saw a slight touch of hurt in them but it faded quickly. His grin grew wider as he began to make an annoying popping sound.

"URG!" I yelled

He simply chuckled.

"Its not funny!" I said harshly "Its what...almost 30 degrees in this dang room!"

"Would you like me to buy you some water?" he asked sighing

I nodded "Yes please..."

He got up and walked towards a pair of vending machines. It felt like I was melting, I looked at the board again hoping for some sort of a change. Yet there was none, people passed me as I waited for the board to change, to say that my friends had arrived. I run my finger through my hair, as the room seemed to spin.

"Here..." Peter returned handing me the water bottle

I reached for it hand shaking as the room began to spin. I could hear my blood thumping through me. I thought the world had been turned on its side when I realized I'd fallen to the side. My mind went blank for what seemed like a second as I tumbled from the seat. I expected a crack of my face hitting the floor but two hands caught me before it could.

"Charlotte?" asked Peter with a worried tone

I didn't reply the room continued to spin. My breath becoming short dry gasps.

"Let's get you outside" he said lifting me to my feet.

He walked with me to the door before I nearly collapsed again. He caught me just as I felt the world pause. Someone else grabbed my other arm.

"Do you need help?" Asked a some what familiar voice.

I looked up and saw a man with a square jaw and blonde hair. I recognized his grey blue eyes. He was Garrett. I hadn't seen him since the graduation.

"Yeah...thanks" Peter said leading me with Garrett to the bench.

The cool breezed kissed my skin but didn't cool my body down. Peter handed me a bottle of water, I wasn't sure if it was the same one from inside but I didn't care. I drunk it fast, the cool liquid sliding through my body. I gasped in relief as my body seemed to soak in the moisture cooling it down.

"Better?" Peter asked placing a hand on my shoulder his eyes full of worry

I nodded. Peter read my face then smiled lightly before turning to Garrett.

"Thanks for the help"

"No problem" Garrett said in reply

Peter smiled sitting beside me.

"Do you want me to take you home...?"

I shook my head "I'm okay...just...too hot..."

Peter nodded "Good...I think they're plane arrived..."

Peter walked inside before I looked at the floor again the breeze lightly brushing my hair against my face. Strands stuck to my forehead and cheeks. I looked up at Garrett who was giving me a puzzling look.

"Do I know you?"

I nodded "I'm Charlotte...Logan...from..."

His eyes lit up in recognition "Of course!"

I smiled slightly.

"Well Charlotte it's been lovely but my cab is here..." he backed away waving "Speak to you soon!"

"Bye Garrett" I waved lightly

"CHARLOTTE" I heard a shrill scream before I was nearly knocked off the bench

I screamed slightly eyes wide as someone, rapped there arms round me tightly. Only when the corn coloured silky hair smothered me did I realize it was Kate. I laughed with her before she pulled back. Her hair hung more round her chin rather than it being shoulder length like usual but her crystal navy blue eyes still glistened with enthusiasm. I looked up to see Jasper, whos hair seemed longer since I last saw him. Alice stood holding his hand grinning widely at me her onyx black hair curved round her face.

"Hey Charlotte..." Alice giggled slightly

I smiled back "Hi Alice...Hi Kate..."

"It's so good to see you!" Kate shrill voice shot through the air

"Nice to see you Jasper" I laughed

He just nodded. Peter came into view and he smiled. I smiled back as he reached for my hand taking it.

"Lets get you guys home..." he smiled before leading us to his car.

His fingers fit perfectly fit in the spaces between my fingers, but that was only one reason I loved him.


	22. Chapter 22

We laughed to the sound of Robbie Williams silently playing in the background.

"So I was like I'm lactose intolerant..."

"Kate...you are not Lactose intolerant" I laughed

"Well you never know" she sipped her wine

"Are you afraid of getting eaten by cheese" Alice giggled  
"Oi!" Kate hit Alice's arm gently before we all burst into another fit of laughter

I took another sip of wine before our laughter was shattered by the sound of muffled shouts from the other room. I frowned trying to make sense of the fast talking screams. Alice looked down as if she knew what was happening, while Kate was just as confused as I where. Peter suddenly burst into the room, his face red with anger. He quickly strode across the room grabbing his coat before leaving the flat slamming the door on his way out. Jasper shortly appeared from the room his face blank but his brow furrowed deeply. I turned back to my front door. I hadn't seen Peter that angry since the summer of 1990, I wondered what had made him that upset.

"Jasper are you okay?" Alice's voice sounded distressed

"I'm fine..." Jasper replied with his crisp Texan accent

"He didn't hit you did he?" Alice stood going over to Jasper looking up at him with worried eyes

"No..."

Kate glanced at me before back at the couple.

"What the hell was that about?" Kate asked in a high pitched voice and confused tone

Alice looked at Jasper "Jasper wasn't too happy with Peter...he...hadn't called since he left Texas..."

"I thought he was dead..."

"Then why was Peter so angry..?" I asked my frown and interest deepening

"because...before he left we had an argument..."

"About what?" Kate questioned

"If leaving was the best thing...for...Charlotte"

Suddenly my frown disappeared and my face became shocked. Jasper glanced at me then back at Kate.

"I thought...Charlotte's well being would be damaged...if he left her...after what he had put her through"

"He had put me through?" I stared at Jasper for a moment "Jasper what happened to Peter wasn't his fault! You know that!"

"Yes...well...I still thought your well being would be damaged... so I tried to persuade him to stay...it didn't work out the way I had planned"

"You didn't have to do that seriously Jasper" I glared "I was happy for him that he got to do what he had dreamed of..."

"I think I did...you see...he left you and look what you did to yourself" Jasper was clearly gesturing at my bare forearms.

Tears welled in my eyes as I pulled my t-shirt down over the scars.

"Shut up..." I said trying not to let the tears flow

"No! It's true its right in front of you!"

"Jasper..." Alice cautioned

"Alice you saw! We all saw what has happened to her...what he caused!"

"JUST SHUT UP JASPER!" I screamed the tears flowing freely now "You don't know anything about me...how dare you judge me like a book cover...you don't know half of the story!"

Jasper re-coiled almost, sighing.

"Sorry Charlotte...I didn't mean to upset you... I didn't know that you didn't hurt yourself..."

I assumed he had guessed what the scars really meant. I could tell the way that he looked at me with sympathetic eyes, that he knew someone had caused me harm. I felt Kate rap her arms round me as I continued to cry. Alice came over and placed a comforting hand on my back as Jasper stood in the same place. I pulled back turning to Jasper.

"What about Peter..."

"You can't see him Charlotte...not tonight...he's..."

"He's pissed off I get it...but he wouldn't hurt me..."

"He won't be himself Charlotte...it's best to leave it a few days..." Alice said quietly

"No!" I turned to face her "I am not going to abandon him...not after everything...he may hate you but he doesn't hate me!"

"Charlotte...its only for a few days...please...for me...just promise that you won't go see him" Jasper sighed as I stood

"Fine...I promise..." I said with the a slight tone of lies

I lay in bed until everybody had gone to sleep. My chest was pounding with the thought of not only just going out at 3 o'clock in the morning but also with the thought of what state Peter might be in. I stepped out into the cold, coat rapped round me like a rug. I roughly knew where his apartment was, and it wasn't that hard to find with the help of a map and people giving me directions. As I made my way up the echoing steps, I noticed that his door was slightly ajar. I pushed it open gently.

"Peter?"


	23. Chapter 23

There was no reply. I stepped further into the room. The lights where off, and the place seemed relatively clean with one bottle of beer left on the side, the condensation slowly running down the side of the bottle. I looked round again, taking a step towards the open bedroom door. The bed was un-made and empty. I frowned, where was he? There was a crease in the darkness, where a thin strip of light shot out from beneath the door of the bathroom. Slowly I made my way across the living room, slowly placing my hand on the door handle.

"Peter?"

I pushed the door open, it silently swung to reveal an empty room. My hairs on the back of my neck tingled as a pair of foot steps sounded from behind me. I turned to see Peter barely lit in the shadow of the bathroom light.

"What...the hell Charlotte..." Peter seemed to growl

"I came to see if you where okay"

He didn't seem to listen as he stepped forward "What do you think you're doing here? In my house?"

He seemed to charge at me almost, his face still angry. He grabbed my wrists slamming me against the wall, I felt a sharp pain in my arm as the tears rolled down my cheeks, looking up at him cowering in fear below him. His eyes stared at my face reading it like a book, his eyes suddenly softened. He glance to my arm.

"Shit" he muttered

He turned leaved the room for a moment. I was frozen in place, glancing down at my arm I saw what had happen, I must of fallen on some thing because blood slipped down the wall. My breathe became shaky as he returned to the room. I tried to move away from him, afraid of him.

He sighed "Char...I'm not going to hurt you..."

I looked at him, into his copper eyes. I could see he really didn't have the intention of hurting me.

"This is going to hurt" he said pulling my arm gently.

I gasped in pain as he pulled my arm off whatever it had been impaled by. I looked at the wall which was now covered in blood. I could see the nail which had forced it's way into my arm. I hadn't realized that I was shaking.

"take your coat off..." Peter said calmly

I nodded shrugging it off. Peter began rolling my sleeve up.

"I don't think it'll need stitches..."

"I...I'm sorry" I replied in a raspy stutter tears still rolling down my face.

"No...don't be...I'm the one who should apologize..." he replied sitting my down on a chair

He reached into the medicine cabinet. I continued to cry as he began dressing my wound.

"Charlotte please don't cry...I didn't want to hurt you...really... I would never...ever...hurt you intentionally...I just lost it...and you got in the way"

I didn't look at him.

"Charlotte...please...I am truly sorry...I will never forgive myself for what I've done just please...look at me..."

I turned to face him. His face clearly was as hurt as I was.

"...I know Peter...I know...its my fault...I shouldn't have come..."

"I'm sorry too Charlotte...I shouldn't have tried to take my anger out on anyone...let alone you.."

He placed his hand on my leg and I placed my hand on his. He looked at me and smiled.

"Do you want anything?" he asked

I shook my head standing walking into the main room. The sun had begun to rise in new york.

"Jasper is going to kill me for coming..."

"No he's not..." Peter said rapping his arms around my waist "I wouldn't let him"

I laughed "Its a figure of speech..."

There was a slight pause "he didn't hurt your feelings bout your..."

I shook my head lying "no..."

"Good" he whispered in my ear kissing my cheek.

I turned round and kissed him again rapping my arms around his neck. He kissed me back gently.

"I love you Char...I always will" He whispered as he rocked me in the breaking dawn.


	24. Chapter 24

The wind whipped my hair as Kate and I crossed the street. People and yellow taxi's swarmed round us as we slowly strolled towards a small chain of shops.

"I never thought you" Kate lightly punched my arm "Would end up as a big shot in New York!"

I laughed "I'm no big shot Kate…"

"But you're earning a good living right?"

"Yeah…"

"Exactly" she said dumping her several shopping bags of various boots and shoes beside her as we stopped outside a small coffee shop "My feet"

I sat beside her "Well I'm not surprised with all those bags…"

She just laughed putting her sunglasses on her head squint into the coffee shop.

"I still can't believe you betrayed Jaspers trust….. "

I sighed "Well…I had to see if he was okay Kate you wouldn't understand"

She rolled her eyes "Still….what happened to your arm anyway?"

"Nothing…I told you….I slipped and..."

"Impaled myself on a nail….yeah yeah…." She stared gawping into the coffee shop

"What are you staring at Kate?"

I tried to position myself so I could see what she was staring at, from what I could see she was staring at the back of a blond haired man.

"You are staring at the back of the head of some guy?" I laughed

"Well he has nice hair" she said as the guy turned round and made his way out towards us.

It was Garrett.

"How can I help you?" he paused looking up at us "Charlotte?"

I laughed smiling slightly "Hey Garrett…nice to see you again"

"Yep..." he said looking down at his paper glancing at Kate "Who's your friend?"

Kate's cheeks flushed rosy pink

"This is Kate….she went to the same high school as us…."

"Ahh…nice to meet you Kate" he smiled "Anyway what do you guys want?"

"I'll have a regular cappuccino…." I waited for Kate "Kate…"

"I'll have what ever she's having….."

I looked at her weirdly "You hate Cappuccinos….."

She rolled her eyes "I'll have a ice tea then…."

Garrett chuckled before walking back inside. Kate gazed at him turning to me sharply when he disappeared from our view.

"He went to our school?"

I nodded "Yeah…he was Garrett….Macintosh….as in captain of the football team?"

She stared blankly into space as she tried to grasp the memory of high school. I looked up at the clouds as the swirled in the bitter wind. There faded crackled edges barely touched the monstrous buildings. I sighed thinking about this morning. How in a few moments Peter and my relationship had been restored to its former glory. The clatter of china caught my attention again.

"Here you go ladies..." Garrett said placing Kate's glass down along with a piece of paper before returning to the coffee shops kitchen. Kate grabbed the paper before I could think about what it could be.

"OH MY GOD" she screamed

"What?" I asked as she handed me the piece of paper which read-

**Garrett's number ...call me **

**07732 583 224**

-I grinned "Well someone wants you too call"

Kate giggled sipping her green tea.

"You so fancy him..."

She stopped giggling "I don't!"

"SOOO do"

"I don't! I don't even know him!  
"You said the back of his head looked hot..."

"Well...that's the back of his head" she glared returning to her tea.


	25. Chapter 25

"I want to go painting today" I sighed as Alice tied my hair in a braid

"Well we want to go shopping…." Alice smiled

"You've been shopping all weekend Alice…" Jasper chuckled from the arm chair

Alice shot a playful glare as Kate lay upside down on the bed and grinned.

"Why don't you go with Peter Char?" Kate asked menacingly

"You're speaking to him?" Jasper asking in slight astonishment

"Yes…I'm speaking to him…" I rolled my eyes

He raised both eyebrows before looking back down at his paper.

"Jasper seriously..you're not my dad..." I muttered

"I never said I was..."

"You're acting like him..."

"I haven't hurt anyone Charlotte..."

I felt the tears come to my eyes again as Alice snapped at him "Jasper! Watch what your saying"

I wiped the tears from my eyes "Just shut up Jasper"

I saw Kate shoot a protective glare at Jasper before biting a bit more off her croissant.

"We better take Jasper as punishment" Alice grinned evilly

Jasper moaned as Kate stuffed the remains of her croissant in her mouth before stands with Alice..

"Have fun shopping guys" I smiled

"We will!" Kate said running out the door

"Come on Jasper"

Jasper simply moaned in reply as he was dragged out the door by his tiny partner. I laughed to myself closing the door reaching for the phone. The ringing continued to echo through my head as Peter didn't answer his phone. I tried again.

"Hello?" Peter asked

"Hi…." I spoke shyly

"Hey Char…."

"WHY do you keep calling me that?"

"Cause its cute…"

"I'm far from cute…"

"You're cute when you're angry" he teased

I laughed slightly twiddling the phone cord between my fingers.

"So how are you" I asked

"Fine….you?"

"Good…"

"Where are the others?" I heard some movement

"Gone out….."

"And you didn't go with them?"

"Cause I wanted to go paint the Statue of Liberty..."

"Really? Can I come?"

"Sure...that's why I called"

I could practically hear him smile. I knew he wanted to see me paint, but he seemed to excited about coming to see me paint so what was he hiding.

"Cool! What time should I pick you up?"

"Half an hour? Maybe?"

"Sounds fine to me..."

"Okay...see you then"

"Yep..." he said with nervous tone before hanging up

I frowned. Now I knew he was hiding something. Something important. My stomach seemed to twist trapping the frantic butterflies. I got the feeling I always did when something big was going to happen. Problem was that I couldn't tell if this event was going to be a good or bad one. And that scared me. I sighed walking into the office to collect my watercolours and a blank canvas, on which anything could be created.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hello beautiful" Peter said as he leaned down and kissed me lightly on the lips.

I smiled as his lips brushed against mine. He pulled back looking down at me, with a sly grin on his face. I raised an eyebrow slinging my bag over my shoulder as we exited the apartment.

"What are you hiding Peter?"

"Nothing" he replied still smiling

"You sure?"

"I'm sure"

He turned and faced forward as we made our way toward Liberty state park. His tone didn't sound too sure. I knew he was hiding something. I could see it, in the way he acted, in the way he walked. In the way he looked at me. Soon we where shaded by green, the lush green grass spreading out either side of us. The wind light rustled the branches and leaves, letting streaks of light rain down onto the path. I saw the sea ahead of us, lightly breaking. The smell of salt flew on the breeze and the sounds of sea birds echoed through the air. I saw the bench in the shade of the trees, yet in sight of the statue. I took my seat and bought out my paints. The colour seeped onto the canvas, creating the sky and the sea. I slowly painted the breaking waves and soft clouds as people passed looking over my shoulder for a few moments before continuing on their way. Peter constant watched me as I occasionally looked up to view my surroundings. I smiled as I painted the statue, shades of green ranging from deep jade colour to a soft pastel green. As the sun began to set, I finished my painting. I grinned gleefully wiping my hands on a cloth. Peter watched me as I set down my paints chucking the dirty coloured water away.

"Your an amazing painter Charlotte.."

"You've said that before"

"I know I have...and I mean it...as I mean almost...everything I say"

I smiled "Thats good to know..."

"..listen Char...we need to talk"

I froze dead in my tracks. My hands shook as I slowly lowered my paints into my bag. I turned to Peter trying to hid the sadness in my eyes. The last time he had said that, he had left and I had gotten hurt. He smiled some placing my picture which had dried in my bag.

"I want you too know that I love you..."

"Your breaking up with me..." I chocked

He frowned shaking his head "GOD NO! Listen Char...love you more than anything on this earth...you are my light in the darkness...my air when I'm drowning...my hope in this war...and you have always...been the one...and I don't want to lose you"

I frowned confused the tears hovering in my eyes.

"and...I want to always...be with you...hold you...cherish you...til...death...do us part..."

My eyes widened in sudden realization of what he was doing. He got to his knee and pulled out a small silver ring, the diamond glistening in the golden light. I felt the tears falling.

"Charlotte...will you marry me?" he asked with pure confidence.

I couldn't gather words to say Yes so I simply nodded. He grinned placing the ring on my finger before pulling me into a hug. I buried my face into his shoulder letting the tears run free. I began laughing slightly, the corners of my lips curled into a smile, in pure disbelief.

"I love you Charlotte..."

"I love you too Peter..." I said resting my chin on his shoulder watching the sun set below the horizon.

There was a slight pause before Peter spoke.

"Come on...Mrs...Olden" He joked "We need to get back before you catch your death"

I laughed "Fine...Mr Olden..."

He took my hand as we walked back towards new york with the sunset and the best day of my life so far behind us.


	27. Chapter 27

I opened the door Peter behind me, I could hear hushed words from the other side of the door along with a few laughs. The click of the lock sounded and I pushed to the door walking in and waited for Peter to follow but he didn't. Jasper, Alice and Kate sat in the living room in full view of the door. They all looked up smiling. Though Jasper's smile faded, as I heard the sound of foot fall on the wooden floor.

"Hi guys" Peter grinned half halfheartedly

"Hi Peter" Alice grinned

"Hey Peter" Kate grinned

Jasper didn't reply. Alice glared at him nudging him with her arm.

He sighed "Peter..."

Peter looked at Jasper, his face as hard as stone.

"I'm sorry I judged you the way I did..." Jasper said

Alice gave him another look.

"will you forgive me?" Jasper asked

Peter nodded "Of course I will...your my friend..."

Jasper grinned and hugged Peter. I heard Alice gasp leaping up grabbing my arm.

"OH MY GOSH WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR FINGER" she yelled at the top of her voice

Jasper turned frowning smiling some as Kate leaped close to Alice to examine the ring.

"Is...that...a ring?" Kate asked surprised

I nodded biting my lip.

"Is it...and engagement ring?" Alice looked up at me grinning

I nodded. Alice gasped again turning to look at Peter then me again.

"YOU ASKED HER TO MARRY YOU!" Alice squealed

Peter nodded "Yes I did...and I could be no happier..."

Alice screamed with Kate as they hugged me tightly. I laughed slightly trying to pull out their firm grip. I heard Jasper congratulating Peter over the shrill screams.

"When's the wedding!" Alice asked clasping her hands toghether

"We don't know Alice...he only asked today...we haven't decided dates yet..." I laughed

"Can I plan your wedding!" she began begging

"I..don't know Alice" I suddenly felt shyness overcome me

"Why not Char?" Peter stepped forward putting his arm round my shoulder "It'll cut our costs down thousands of pounds..."

"Please! You know I love doing this type of thing!"

"I don't see why not..." I replied, shyness over coming me

"Thank you!" Alice screamed throwing her arms around me and Peter

Peter chuckled looking down at me. His copper eyes sparkled in the light, his lips where barely parted but his smile forced the corners of my lips to curl in to a grin as I felt my cheeks turn red. I couldn't believe that he still gave me butterflies. He chuckled and I looked down smiling still. He kissed the top of my head once Alice had restrained herself from hugging us any longer. For the next few hours we sat together, as friend and talked about our day. One by one my friends retreated to their beds soon leaving me and Peter alone in my living room. I rested my head on his shoulder as he rested his head on mine. I felt his breath against my hair as I closed my eyes.

"Charlotte..." Peter whispered in my ear

"hmm?" I opened my eyes and looked up at him

"Have you ever considered...having kids...with me..."

I frowned "Of course...whatever made you think that?"

"Well...after you last...pregnancy with your last boyfriend..."

"You thought I wouldn't want to try again..."

He nodded

"Peter...what happened then...its different now..." I took his hand "I want nothing...nothing more than to start a family with you"

He grinned a kissed me delicately on the forehead before we returned to gazing at the embers ,in the fire place, which where slowly fading into black.


	28. Chapter 28

I felt his arms slip out from under m sleeping body, my pajama top rubbing against my skin. I smiled in my sleep as I listened to his foot steps cross the room. There was silence for a while before I heard him return to the room.

"Char...I'm going to work" He stroked strands of hair from my face

I replied with a quite moan. I heard him chuckle slightly, as he stood and left the room. Silence yet again fell in the apartment. I slowly sat gazing round the room. Half the bed un-made, the curtains slightly parted and the door ajar. I smiled slightly. Even though Peter didn't live here, it seemed right if he stayed here. I felt safer when he was. I stood slipping my gown over my pj's walking into the kitchen picking up the carton of juice Peter had left for me on the side. I poured myself a glass and took a sip as I sat on the couch. I heard whispering from the guest room. I glanced at the phone. Was it time to tell my family about the proposal? I sighed as there was a knock at the door. I opened the door to Garrett.

"Hey Charlotte" he grinned as he stepped inside

"Hi Garrett..."

"Is Kate in?" he looked round

"Shes sleeping..."

"Ah..."

"Please sit..." I gestured to the couch

As I went to close the door I noticed a dark shadow in the corner of the hall. A sharp shiver ran down my spine as I stared into the shadow's shaded eyes. I closed the door as I heard someone shuffle into the room behind me, it was Kate.

"Morning Kate" I smiled at her bed hair

She simply moaned in reply as she completely ignored Garrett.

"Morning sleepy head" Garrett chuckled

Her eyes suddenly widened and she spun on her heels.

"Garrett?"

"That's my name" He grinned

"What are you doing here!"

"I.."

I blocked off their conversation when the phone began ringing. I walked over and answered it.

"Hello?"

No one replied. I frowned

"Hello?" I asked again

No reply. How odd I thought, wonder who it was. I listened closely. I could hear the stranger breathing at the other end of the phone. I began to fell slightly un-nerved.

"Hello?" I asked one final time before the phone went dead.

I stared at the phone before putting it back.

"Who was it Charlotte?" Kate asked

"Someone who wouldn't reply obviously" I smiled slightly

"Oh maybe it was accidental dial...I got a call like that once...you don't wanna know what was happening at the other end" Garrett chuckled

"Oh shut up Garrett" Kate hit him lightly

"Easy Katie" he continued to laugh rubbing his arm

She punched him again "Don't call me Katie..."

Garrett laughed and began to tickle Kate as someone knocked at the door. I frowned as I stepped closer to it. They knocked again as I reached for the handle. I paused. Something told me not to open the door. They knocked again and I reluctantly opened the door wider than I wanted too. A tall slim figure stood in the door way. His hair was sandy blonde and tied back in a hair tie. His green jacket was stained with mud and dirt and it looked like his trainers had seen better days. His eyes where dark. In his hand, he held a small revolver with a dark wooden handle. It glistened in the light from behind me. A small gasp escaped my lips as my arms hung by my sides.

"James..." I whispered.

He seemed to grin evilly as he pointed the gun at my chest. I realized what he was going to do but I was like a rabbit in the headlights. Frozen in fear. A terrified scream escaped my frozen body.

"CHARLOTTE!" I heard my friends scream but it was to late.

James pulled the trigger once and then again, the sound of the bullets leaving the barrel sounded like a thunder clap from over head. The first bullet entered my chest just below my collar bone on the left side, a sharp pain shot out from the area as my screams where silenced, the second entered my waist, as if it had been deflected. I fell backwards in what seemed like slow motion before I could hit the ground someone had caught me. Dazed and in pain I looked up and saw Peter cradling me in his arms.

"Charlotte!" He cried "Can you hear me?"

I could hear Jasper and Garrett trying to wrestle James to the ground.

"Char please! Say something!" he shouted

"Hello? Ambulance please my friends been shot" I heard Alice's panicked voice in the distance

"Charlotte?"

"Pe..Peter" I managed to gasped out

"Char it's going to be alright..." tears rolled down his cheeks

"It...it hurts so much" I cried

"I know... I know...just concentrate on me...not the pain..."

"but it hurts..."

He stroked my face "I know char...just think about me...listen to the sound of my voice.."

My eye lids began to feel heavy.

"Stay awake Char..." Peter said in what sounded like a whisper

"I..." I gasped out again "I love you..."

"Oh Char..." his tears fell faster

"It's so...col..cold..."

"Char the cold isn't real...I'm real...the cold isn't..."

My eyes began to close as sirens echoed in the distance

"Char?" Peter asked his voice echoing

My world plummeted into darkness as the pain over came me. My heat and energy drained from every limb. I thought this was the end.


	29. Chapter 29

My body ached in pain as I seemed to float in nothingness. I couldn't move to push away the things that touched my invisible arms. After what seemed like centuries, I began to hear muffled voices. Some time passed and the voices became more clear.

"She'll be fine Peter..." I heard the sound of Susan's reassuring voice

I didn't hear a reply from Peter.

"Yeah..." Emmett's voice shortly followed the awkward silence "The doctors said she'd come out of it..."

"It's been a week..." Peter replied dryly

"Your point is?" I heard the slightly familiar voice of Amber

"My point is that she could be like this for months..." Peter snapped before his voice softened into a slight sob "Its my fault..."

"Here we go again!" I practically heard Nettie roll her eyes

"She'll be fine Peter" I heard Jasper cut in "She's strong..."

"She's been through worse..." I heard my mothers soothing voice

"Just remember you have a wedding to look forward to when she's well enough again..." Alice said in an optimistic tone

"Exactly..." Rose agreed quietly

As the room fell silent again the voices turning into whispers, I attempted to open my eyes. They felt heavy as they slowly opened. A bright light blinded me, flinching away I closed them tightly again.

"She's awake!" Kate pointed out

"Turn down the light..." Emmett whispered

I opened my eyes again, to find no dazzling light blinding me. The room slowly came into focus. Everyone was here, from Alice to Vera, all eyes focused on me. Most of my friends stood closer to the wall rather than my bed. My younger sister Amber -with her blue crystal like eyes, long sun coloured hair and biker chick style- stood beside the window. Nettie stood closer to my bedside, her dark curly hair in a fancy up do and her tanned skin glowing slightly in the light. My mother smiled sweetly at me from the bedside chair.

"How are you feeling sweetheart...?" she asked in a hushed tone

"Sore..." I replied in a raspy voice

"I'm not surprised...the first bullet broke your collar bone..." she continued "The second shattered part of you pelvis...you had to have a hip replacement..."

"oh..." is all I managed to say in return

"C'mon guys...lets give her some space..." Susan suggested glancing over her shoulder at the far wall.

The others agreed waving and muttering goodbye as they left the room. My mother gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before darting after Amber and Nettie. I gazed round the almost empty room. Peter was dimly lit slouched against the wall, His clothes unchanged since that fate-full morning, his copper eyes tired and a slight dark stumble growing around his mouth and chin. He was looking down at the floor.

"Peter...?" I asked

He glance up and smiled slightly before returning his gaze to the floor.

I began to try sit my self up slightly "Pet-"

I was cut short by a sharp pain in my right side. I clutched at my side gasping in pain. The room began to spin as the pain almost became over whelming. Peter who appeared from no where, slowly lowered my back down, his hands barely touching me.

"Careful Char..." he whispered  
"S...sorry" I managed to reply

"Don't be...I should be the one who is sorry..."

I frowned confused "What...what do you mean..."

"I should have been there to protect you when that son of a bitch..." his voice trailed off for a moment

"You went to work..."

He shook his head "I went to get you breakfast...a surprise..."

"Oh..."

He sighed "You...should get some rest... I'm going soon anyway"

He turned to leave

"When will you be back?"

He paused "I...don't know..."

My heart seemed to give way beneath the hurt. I could feel the tears welling in my dry eyes.

"Wha...what do you mean..." I managed to stutter

"I..don't know when..."

"Your leaving me..." I chocked

"You deserve someone better...someone who can protect you..."

"I don't..." I cried "I don't..."

"...I'm sorry Char..." his voice turned into a sob

He opened the door and left the room.

"Peter..." I asked confused and delirious before screaming his name "PETER"

I tried to move but a sharp pain shot through me again. I gasped falling back into the pillow. I felt so hurt, angry and lost. I just wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up again. My friends heard my cries and rushed into console me, but nothing seemed to work. My mother sat on the edge of my bed stroking my hair until I fell back into a restless sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

The next few days where restless and painful. The doctors had began checking my injuries daily putting me into incredible amounts of pain. Sometimes I would wither on the bed in agony. My friends and family including my mother, Amber, Nettie, Susan, Jasper and Alice had left for Texas. Both, but mainly Alice, promising me in to plan the wedding. Kate seemed to be hanging at Garrett's a lot while I got better. Though most afternoons I would wheel myself in a wheel chair toward the balcony, where I would spend hours just staring out into New York's smokey atmosphere. I would let the wind whip my hair around my face and listen to the street noise. I only used it to block out the painful thought of Peter leaving me. Almost 2 weeks after the accident I began physio. I struggled to walk with the supports, I didn't even see the point of using them again when I was so lost.

"Come on Charlotte you can do it..." the nurse urged me on

I shook my head as my arms shook under the weight of my body, my knuckles turning pale as I gripped onto two parallel poles either side of me.

"Yes you can...you'll never get to go home if you don't..."

"I don't want to go home and I can't do it" I gasped out as my arms gave way.

I fell to the floor trying not to cry because of the pain. The nurse sighed and helped me into the wheel chair again.

"Dr Molena will be down to talk to you about...your progress..."

"Its going well I get it...I get that if I don't get any better at walking I will be confined to a wheel chair..." I muttered as I rolled out of the physio ward.

I rolled down the hall way, a dark cloud hanging over my head. I felt so depressed. I wasn't sure what to do anymore. Life didn't seem worth living like this. Suicide was always an option. Sighing I pushed myself into my room, where Peter stood examining a 'Get well soon' card. He looked up as a small gasp escaped my mouth. I felt like a strong wind had blown the cloud of depression away, lifting half the world of my shoulders.

"Char listen..." he began but I didn't let him finish.

I wheeled myself toward him, tears welling up around my quiet eyes. He seemed slightly shocked but he understood. He knelt down opening his arms as I came to a halt beside him, flinging my arms around him. I let the tears flow freely then as all my worries fell with them. I buried my face into the croon of Peters neck as he patted me gently on the back.

"Y..you came back..."

"I know...I know..." he whispered "I love you too much to lose you again..."

"I love you too..." I managed to say through my sobs

"Come on now...its okay..." he comforted me

As my tears ran dry, I fell silent, in-taking Peters smell. The smell of New York and Coffee. Peter quickly kissed my cheek as he pulled back.

"Now..." he said in a slightly joking tone "why aren't you up on your feet yet..."

"I...it...hurts...to walk...even with support" I sighed sadly

"Even with..." he stood slowly taking my hands "My support?"

"Peter...please...I..can't..."

"You can! You know you can...be strong..." he grinned

He slowly pulled me to my feet, the weight of my body putting me in agony, I gasped slightly. Peter lowered me down into the chair again.

"Are you okay?" he asked

I bit my lip shaking my head "No...I can't do it..."

"You can...its all up here" he pointed to his head "It's not really hurting...your just associating your injuries to what happened...just think of me..."

"How can you be sure its a psychological thing..."

"I read..." he chuckled "Now lets try again..."

He took my hand and pulled me to my feet with another gasp of pain.

"C'mon Char..just think...about me...not the injury"

I nodded looking deep into his copper eyes. He grinned as he took a step back with one foot.

"Now your turn"

I mirrored his movement, stepping forward. A slight pain shot through my right leg but other than that I felt okay. My leg shook as he took another step back with his other foot. I stepped forward again.

"Good...now..."

Suddenly I lost concentration and my leg gave way. Peter caught me as I gasped.

"That's fine...that's fine..." he muttered as he lifted me onto the bed

I nodded shaking slightly looking over at Dr Molena who was standing in the door way looking slightly shocked.

"Well..." he coughed slightly "I must say what Nurse Jessica told me you seem to be doing...a lot better..."

I nodded

"You may be able to return home sooner than we first assumed..."

Something suddenly dawned on me "Wait...my...house..."

Dr Molena nodded. My breath quickened in a panic.

"Whats wrong Miss Logan..."

"I can't go back...not there" I began to cry as the memories flooded back

Peter rapped his arm round my shoulder pulling me in closer "Char...its okay...you can come and stay at mine...I promise I won't let that man get to you..."

Dr Molena spoke quickly but clearly "I will come check up on you progress tomorrow Charlotte..."

I rested my cheek against Peter as I heard the door close behind Dr Molena as he left us.


	31. Chapter 31

"Charlotte..." I heard his voice whisper lightly in my ear.

I slowly opened my eyes slightly curled in a small ball under the scratchy hospital blanket. I saw Peter looking back at me his copper eye giving off their melted glow. I smiled slightly though something felt wrong, I could feel a sharp tingling sensation in my chest. I slowly sat ignoring the sensation. Peter frowned slightly but it faded quickly as there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" I shouted slightly

I turned my head to see Kate enter the room, the clicking of her boots against the laminate floor. She smiled at me walking over bag in hand coffee in other. She attempted to hug me the best she could.

"Hi! Are you feeling?" she chirped pulling back

"I've been better..." I laughed slightly

Kate handed Peter the coffee before turning to me "I have great news!"

"Really what?" I hoped she hadn't gone and burnt my flat down. Not that I'd be living in it anyway.

"I'm going to be living here...in New york!"

"With who?" Peter looked up after pouring the coffee into the plant pot beside him

"Garrett..." her voice trailed off

"Oh so your together now?" I asked with Peter sniggering in the background

"NO!"

"Sure Kate I believe you"

"Seriously I have my own room at his place..."

"Yeah...and your sharing it" Peter whispered before we both burst into hysterics

All of a sudden the tingling feeling in my chest had spread to my head and I felt extremely sick. I moaned slightly lying back.

"Charlotte are you okay?" I heard Peter say with a tone of concern

"Yeah just I feel sick" I huffed a reply

"Hmm I'll go get Doctor Molena" he strode across the room to the door

I nodded closing my eyes for what seemed like a second but it must have been at least been 4 or 5 minutes. I felt a sharp pin prick and I opened my eyes. It was Dr Molena taking a sample of blood.

"I will take this down to be tested we should have the results soon..." he told Peter before leaving

Peter turned to me a glint of worry in his eye.

"How are you feeling?"

"I...I..." I couldn't reply

I quickly grabbed the sick bowl before I could retch. My throat burned with the taste of stomach acid. Peter held my hair back, like he had all those years ago. Once I'd finished vomiting, I reached for a tissue, my hand shaking. Peter held the box closer for me as I slipped one out and wiped my mouth.

"thank...you..." I mutter chucking the tissue into the bin before placing the bowl on the desk.

"Its okay..." Peter whispered lying me down "You should rest"

I lay back as Peter stroked my forehead which was now sodden with sweat. My breath shook as I shut my eyes and fell into a restless sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

I woke to Peters shouts.

"What do you mean her wound is septic!"

"Mr Long...could you please calm yourself..."

"I won't calm down! You are a Doctor! Your not meant to let this kind of stuff happen!"

"Mr Long it's only a small infection...she will be fine in a few days after we put her on some antibiotics..."  
"But how long after that will she be allowed out hm?"

"A matter of days..."  
"Peter maybe you should just take a breather" Kate suggested also trying to keep her cool

I heard him sigh annoyed as I opened my eyes wearily. 

"Peter?" I asked my voice horse

He turned and leaned down stroking the strands of hair which stuck to my forehead "Charlotte...how are you feeling..."

"I feel awful..." I coughed

"Well yeah...your shoulder wound has become infected..."

I could tell that he sensed I was worried

"Your going to be fine Charlotte..." he promised

"He's right Miss Logan...after we put you on antibiotic's you will be right as rain."

I saw Peter give Dr Molena a slight glare, to which the Dr left quickly. Kate sighed.

"I better be going...hope you feel better!" Kate smiled slowly edging her way out the room

Peter watched her go, he slowly sat down beside the bed. He turned back to me without the slighst glint of worry in his eye.

"Char...why don't you have a rest...hm?" he whispered to me

"I...I'm scared to fall asleep..."

"Why?"

"what if I don't wake up" I croaked

He sighed "You will...I promised you I would keep you safe...and if you sleep the sooner you'll feel better..."

I nodded slightly mouthing I love you to him. As I closed my eyes I saw his lips part into a smile.

"I love you too Char..." he replied kissing me gently between the corners of my sleeping eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

After weeks of antibiotics, physio therapy and sitting in a hospital bed; I was finally aloud home. Of course, I didn't return to my own apartment. I was too afraid. Afraid that James would return for me. Afraid that if he did return, he would succeed in his mission to murder me. As I climbed out the cab and onto the frost bitten pavement, I glance up at my new home. My breath echoed on the air, my breath floating eerily in the air. Peter closed the door and smiled at me. I used the crutches the hospital had given me to walk across the icy sidewalk. Peter held my suitcase full of my things. We made our way up the silent stair well, and to number 9. He held the door open for me as I hopped in. I settled myself on the couch.

"Do you need anything?" Peter asked

"No I'm fine..." I smiled

"Do you need your pain killers?"

I shook my head "No..."

"Okay..."

He grinned disappearing into the kitchen. I sighed, feeling slightly nervous at being in Peter's apartment. I felt safer, yes, but I also felt like I was intruding on his personal space, but he didn't seem to mind. He let me in gladly it seemed. I looked up as he came through with two glasses of water which he placed on the table.

"I told you I was fine..."

"I know...and I ignored you" He chuckled

I rolled my eyes "haha...very funny"

"C'mon Char, lighten up..."

I smiled slightly.

"How's your leg...?"

"You know how my leg is...you where there...I need the crutches for long distances..."

"It isn't hurting is..."

I didn't let him finish "Oh stop worrying...I'm fine!"

"I just wanted to make sure..." he said placing his hand on my hand.

I smiled slightly.

"So...any ideas for the wedding?" he asked

"Um...I haven't really thought about it...part from the flowers and whos coming..."

"Oh?"

"Yeah...I'd like my family to come and your...close relatives...and our close friends...I'd like to have ….red roses for my bouquet..."

"That would be lovely Char..." he grinned delicately at me

"I just want a simple wedding...you know...I don't want it to be one of these...5 billion dollar wedding things..."

"It doesn't have to be..." he moved his hand to my cheek "It could just be me and you for all I care...as long as I'm with you and you're happy...I'm happy..."

I looked at him as I placed my hand on top of his. His hands felt hot against my slight chilled skin. He smiled removing his hand from mine.

"And...Char...when would you like to..." his tone was suddenly nervous

"...yes?"

"Start trying...?"

"For a baby?"

"Yeah..." he scratched his head

"As soon as I'm well enough..." I smiled slightly

He chuckled "Okay then...we'll start then shall we?"

I nodded in agreement slowly resting my head on his shoulder, as he rapped one arm round my waist pulling me closer. This couldn't be happening to me. It seemed to good to be true. Yet...it was the truth and nothing but the truth. I loved him and he loved me. There was nothing else to say.


	34. Chapter 34

"Charlotte..." I heard Peter whisper quietly

"Hmm?" I asked sleepily

"Come and look outside..."

I opened my eyes sitting up slightly rubbing my eyes.

"What happened.."

"Not what happened...its happening right now"

"Okay..I coming..."

I slowly got up with the help of one of my crutches. I limped over to the window where the curtain where slightly parted.

"It's snowing!" I gasped

I gazed out the window, small flakes of intricate design floated down from the ice grey sky. I smiled lightly as I watched the snow coat the ground bellow me. Snow always seemed to lift my spirits.

"It's beautiful..."

Peter rapped his arms round my waist gently "Like you..."

I laughed "Really?"

"Yes...really" he grinned "We should go out..."

"Where? Especially when I'm in this condition.." I replied pointing to my crutch

"Only the park for a while..."

"I don't know..."

"Come on it'll be fun" he said backing out the room

"Fine..."

Almost and hour later I found Peter slipping on my boots over my feet.

"I really don't want to go out Peter..."

"Well your dressed now..." he said handing me my double breasted trench coat

"Why are you so …."

"Manipulative?"

"Yes..." I finished buttoning my coat up

He chuckled shrugging. I slowly got to my feet as we walked outside. The snow crunched beneath my feet, the snow falling lightly on my hair feeling icy to the touch. Central park looked amazing. The snow lightly covered the path but thickly covered the grassed areas. Tiny crystals clung to the barren trees creating something that you may of found in the world of Narnia. I smiled as we reached an area just north of 59th street. I smiled glancing at the frozen lake.

"It is truly amazing isn't it..." I smiled

"Yeah..." Peter replied sitting me down on a bench

The snow paused for a moment as a Arctic wind chilled the whole of the city. My teeth chattered as I sighed slightly trying to get warm.

"Are you cold?" Peter asked raising one eye brow

I nodded. He quickly undid his coat holding his left arm out pulling my close to his warm body. I rested my head on his shoulder, as his left arm rapped round me pulling me in tighter. My shaking subsided as I closed my eyes in taking every second of this moment. I don't know how long we had sat there. It seemed like hours. All of which where perfect. We watched dog walkers pass us, children and their parents. At one point we watched an elderly couple pass us.

"That'll be us in 40 years time..." Peter breathed into my ear.

I laughed slightly, watching the clouds pass over, inviting the winter sun to shine almost powerlessly on us in the pale blue sky.

"I have an idea" Peter grinned after a moment of silence

"What?" I said as he stood walking over to a tree behind the bench "Peter...what are you doing?"

"You'll see..." he said picking up a stone as he begun carving something into the bark  
"Peter!" I hissed "Stop that now!"

"Shhh!" he chuckled

"That illegal! You vandalizing Peter!"

He stood back "how will they know its me?"

I frowned standing resting against the bench. Peter came over and lead me towards the back of the tree. Amongst 2 other engravings read-

Char and Peter forever

- I smiled sweetly

"Aww Peter..."

"glad you like it...now lets go before we really do get caught..." He smiled

He lead me back through the snow, like a knight on his hoarse, helping the damsel in distress...except I wasn't in distress. I was just being a drama queen.


	35. Chapter 35

The next few weeks where extremely stressful. With planning the wedding, having my crutches taken away and trying for a baby. All but conceiving was going well. Peter paced outside the bathroom as I took the 9th pregnancy test in the last 3 months. I stared at the white stick as once again, one single line appeared. I sighed again. I opened the door to the bathroom and turning.

"And?"

"Another negative..." I sighed

He smiled weakly pulling me into a hug once I'd disposed of the stupid test.

"It's okay...we will have those tests we sent for...to see if there's anything wrong...we should be getting them in the next couple of days...before we fly out to Texas for thanksgiving..."

"Yeah...I guess..." I rested my head against his chest listening to the rhythm of his heart

"And try to think positive...its our wedding soon...Alice has a surprise for you apparently according to Jasper's email..."

I laughed slightly "You know it is probably another choice of white china or cream..."

He chuckled ""Yes...but does that matter? Were having this wedding cause we love each other.."

I smiled and nodded. Peter kissed me lightly on the forehead before returning to the kitchen where he was cooking dinner. I sat on the couch scanning a magazine when the phone rang. My head shot up staring at it. I looked at Peter who was striding towards the cordless phone.

"Hello?" he answered

I could hear muttering on the other end. Peter nodded his expression suddenly serious.

"Okay thank you...See you...bye..." Peter hung the phone back on the wall.

I frowned "Who was that?"

"The hospital...they have the results...they want us to come in tomorrow so we can discuss them..."

I bit my lip anxiously as Peter walked over.

"I'm sure its nothing..." he stroked my cheek "Don't worry Char..."

"But what if there is something wrong...what if its me..."

"I'm sure it isn't you...how could it be you when you are so perfect..."

"How can I be perfect...nobody is perfect..."

"You are...in my eyes..." he grinned

I couldn't help but smile back "Oh Peter..."

He winked as the buzzer went off for dinner. We sat and ate in silence, which made going to bed even more awkward. I sat up in the dark watching Peter slip in beside me.

"Don't worry Charlotte...please...get some sleep..."

I sighed lying down rolling over to face him "What if it turns out I'm infertile or something..."

"Then...then...we will find a way..." he looked at me

His eyes always seemed to melt me inside. I sighed happily almost as I rested my head on the pillow. I closed my eyes, slipping into a dream.

I was sitting outside the Doctors office. He was explaining something to Peter, but I couldn't hear through the glass wall that separated me and Peter. Peter frowned nodded and stood, exiting through the oak door. He turned to me.

"We can never have kids..." his voice sounded sinister and evil "And it's all YOUR fault..."

"What? No! It can't be!" I cried

"I'm sorry Charlotte...but it is..."

"No! I...Mary...James!" I stammered

"You lied...you never had a baby..."

"NO! I DIDN'T!"

"I'm sorry...but I don't love you anymore...you lied...you can't give me a child...it's over..."

Those word rung through my head as Peter turned and walked down the corridor. I tried to follow but it seemed like the hallway was falling away from me. I reached for him screaming his name over and over. Then the hallway was gone and I was suddenly falling from the building, the hospital. I fell the ground getting closer, closer...

I sat up quickly with a gasp before the dream could end. Orange light had begun seeping under the curtain. I glanced at the clock 8 am. I ran my fingers through my hair as Peter rolled over sitting half up frowning.

"Whats wrong?" he yawned

"Nothing...just...a...bad dream..."

"Oh?" he seemed curious sitting fully up in bed

"Yeah...you left me cause...I was infertile..."

"Oh Char...it was just a dream...don't worry...I wouldn't leave you over something so small..."

I glanced at him smiling slightly.

"We better get ready..." I muttered not knowing what would happen next.

And that scared me.


	36. Chapter 36

We sat outside the Doctors office watching all the pregnant woman go past. Peter held my hand tightly in attempt to calm my nerves, but every inch of my body tingle with panic stricken nerves. A million and one thoughts ran through my head. What if we couldn't have kids? What if I'm to weak to carry child? The dream hung at the back of my mind as the Doctor opened his office door.

"Miss Logan? Mr Olden" she looked at us

Peter stood pulling me with him "Yes?"

"Would you like to come in?" she gestured inside

Peter nodded and pulled me into the office. I looked round at the various posters of the pregnancy cycle and babies development in the womb. I took a seat next to Peter as the doctor sat opposite.

"Now...we got your test results..." she began "And I'm afraid its not good news..."

"Listen do you know anyways of me conceiving cause we really want a child and I feel guilty cause I have a feeling that it's my fault and we will do anything even surrogacy" I began to ramble with nerves

"Miss Logan it is not you...who is the problem.."

I froze, the blood immediately drained from my face. I looked at Peter who was just staring blankly at the table.

"I am afraid that you Mr Logan are infertile..." the doctor said placing her glasses n the table

We sat in silence for about 3 minutes. I could hear Peters heart breaking in the silence, just by looking at him I felt a pang of guilt. I could see in his eyes that he was giving everything he could into trying not to cry.

"what are the chances of me getting pregnant with Peter..."

"Miss...there are other ways of conceiving...such as AID and there is..."

"I DON'T WANT TO HAVE A CHILD THATS NOT HIS! JUST TELL ME WHAT ARE THE DAMN CHANCES!" I yelled

The doctor stared at me "The chances of you getting pregnant are one and a million if you use his sperm...I'd like you to take these with you..."

She pushed a pair of leaflets at me.

"I don't want your stupid leaflets..." I glared "Come on Peter..."

I took his hand as lightly as I could and lead him out the room without a backward glance.

We got home late that evening. Peter chucked his jacket on the bed before sitting down putting his head in his hands. I sighed.

"Peter..."

"I...I just cant believe it..." he said as a whispered sob tears glistening in the corners of his eyes.

"Neither can I..." I sat beside him

"I feel so guilty ….I shouldn't be with you..."

I frowned "Peter..."

"I can't give you what you want..."

"and I don't care" I said as I took his hand "I love you and that's all that matters..."

He looked up and at me. I smiled slightly.

"but..."

"No buts..." I whispered leaning in and brushing my lips against his for a second.

I went to pull back but he pulled me in closer and kissed me back. I smiled slightly as I kissed him again. He held my waist pulling me closer still as his kissed me harder our lips slightly parting, I moved my hands from my side to around his neck. He kissed me moaning slightly as our breathe mingled, his hands slowly pulling my shirt up and over my head as my own hands slowly un did his buttons. I brushed my lips against his again as he shrugged his shirt off. He kissed my jaw slowly moving down to my neck. As I closed my eyes I thought to myself that I wanted to be with this man for as long as I lived. No matter what...


	37. Chapter 37

Our flight was tiring and long, on top of that when we touched down in Texas it was at least twice as hot as it was in New York. We walked off the plane hand in hand, our eyes scanned the exits for our friends. Immediately I spotted pixie like Alice hopping up and down excitedly with Jasper standing slightly behind her, his hair shaven at the sides indicating he had just joined the arm forces. We forced our way towards them through the crowd our bags trailing behind us.

"Hi guys" Peter smiled slightly

"Peter..." Jasper nodded

"OH MY GOD ITS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU" Alice screamed throwing her arms around me hugging me tightly before moving onto Peter

"Nice to see you too Alice..." Peter chuckled

"She's just excited that your here..." Jasper explained

"I can see that.." I replied grinning

Jasper chuckled leading us out to the car. We climbed in as Jasper drove us to Peter's mothers house. There was no snow here,which was a shame since the whole place seemed dry and dead. The streets where covered in fire cracked leaves, a hundred shades of red and orange. We soon pulled up to his mothers house, light escaped the windows inviting us in to the warmth of what I could call home. As we entered the fresh smell of dinner fluttered into out noses sending a sigh ripple through the group. Susan soon appeared in the door way drying her hands. 

"Hello!" she beamed walking towards us

She gave Peter a quick peck on the cheek before turning to me.

"Hello love!" she hugged me "How you feeling?"

"Good thanks Susan...yourself?"

"Call me mum...and I'm great" she grinned before disappearing into the kitchen

I watched her go feeling slightly embarrassed. She said call her mum. To be honest it felt more honored. She was such a sweet woman. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder.

"I have something to show you!" Alice smiled gleefully

"Okay..."

She grabbed my hand leading me up the stairs.

"NO BOYS ALLOWED" she yelled as we reached the landing. We walked down til we reached Peters old room. As she walked inside I held my breath. This room held so much memory of us together.

"Come on in silly!" she giggled

I paused before stepping in the room. I gasped almost at the sight that lay before me. On the bed sat the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. On the bed sat MY wedding dress. It wasn't white, more ivory coloured. It had thin straps with a drop waist line. The train must have been at least 8 or 10 inches long. The bust was decorated with small sequins and patterns of fine silk, with around the waist a almost corset looking thing decorated in the same way. From there, the silky fabric ran down to the floor, the train extending from the back. A split ran down the bottom, just off center, revealing a lacy under layer which was also decorated with sequins. The veil sat near by, rested on the bed frame. I ran my fingers over the fabric awe struck.

"I hope you like it, its a Silk Taffeta Wedding Dress, I choose Ivory cause I thought it'd make the roses pop" Alice smiled

"Like it...I love it!" I screamed hugging her tightly "It's beautiful!"

"Lets see what it looks like on you!"

I agreed to trying it on. I was breath taken. I almost began to cry. I thought I looked beautiful, even with my scars exposed. It fit perfectly. God knows where Alice got the measurements from but I didn't think about that. I begun to imagine what I would look like walking down the aisle. How everyone would stare and smile at me. How Peter would be waiting to take my hand in marriage. And how we would be together for the rest of our lives. I grinned turning to Alice once again.

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem!" she smiled slightly but it faded "I heard..."

"Heard what?"

"About you and Peter?"

I frowned

"About how Peter..."

I cringed at the memory, trying to forget it. 

"We're moving on...its best if you don't mention it around him..."

She nodded "Come on lets get you out of this dress..."

As I slid out the dress. I felt normal again. No buzz of shock. No staring in awe at myself. Just looking at myself in the mirror, but something seemed different about me. And I wasn't sure what.


	38. Chapter 38

I felt his fingers run through my hair as I lay silently in his arms. After a few moments I rolled over to face him.

"Why do you keep doing that?" I asked in a whisper

He grinned "Because…I can't imagine forgetting what your hair feels like…."

I smiled rolling my eyes slightly sitting up in bed. Peter rolled on to his side keeping his hand up with his hand. He watched me as I crossed the room to the chest of draws, digging through them trying to decide what to wear. I pulled out a long black sleeved top, quickly slipping it on over my head.

"You know you look better with short sleeves..." Peter grinned

I turned straightening out my top "Yes...but you know how I feel about my scars..."

"And you know...how I find them beautiful..." he smiled sweetly.

I laughed smiling as I heard a knock at the door, it was Susan. She had grown more grey since I last saw her. She smiled at me warmly.

"I hope your ready for breakfast...its blueberry pancakes"

I smiled in return "Thanks Mrs..."

"Please...call me Susan..." she winked before leaving.

I hadn't noticed but Peter had got dressed and was now grasping my hand. I smiled at him and he smiled back, though something was amiss in his eyes. We walked down stairs greeted by a plate of pancakes, a fruit bowl and some tea. I say next to Peter immediately digging into my pancakes knowing that this would have to last me until at least 6. The pancakes where soft and fluffy with a sweet tangy taste. I sipped my tea and reached for an orange. As I peeled it, Susan placed her fork and knife on the plate.

"Peter could you please go to the store and by me some extra sweet potatoes if they have any?"

Peters smile seemed to fall. He looked up. Then nodded. He slowly got up grabbing his jacket on the way out.

"YOU FORGOT THE KEYS" I yelled for him but he had already gone

I sighed slightly shrugging turning back to Susan who had already began to clear away breakfast.

"Let me help you with that..." I walked over grabbing two plates.

"Thanks darling..." she smiled sweetly running the water for the sink.

"Peter forgot the car keys...I didn't know there was a store anywhere near her..."

"There isn't..." Susan sighed

"Then why..."

"Because..." she paused "did Peter tell you about Liam..."

"Who?" I asked frowning

"His stepbrother..."

I shook my head annoyed

"Well...I don't know if I should tell you..."

"No you shouldn't...Peter should.." I snapped slightly dropping the plates on the counter before storming off to our room.

I sat for god knows how long, with my head in my hands, my fingers gripping my hair. Tears ran down my face clouding my sight. Why did Peter keep so many secrets from me? Was there other things I didn't know? A thousand questions rushed through my head making me feel slightly sick. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Char...?" he whispered

"GO AWAY!" I screamed

He paused "Charlotte please...I..."

"YOU LIED! YOU SAID YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO HIDE! HOW MANY OTHER SECRETS ARE THERE I DON'T KNOW ABOUT!" the tears fell down my cheeks

"Char...I didn't tell you...cause..."

"CAUSE WHAT PETER? YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT WHAT LUCY DID TO YOU OR WHAT HAPPENED TO RANDELL! AND THE FACT YOU HAVE A STEP BROTHER"

I heard him wince slightly at Liam's name and sigh.

"Char...I can explain..."

"YOU OBVIOUSLY CAN'T! NOW JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I heard his voice falter slightly "Char...please..."

"NO! YOU KEEPING ALL THIS SHIT ABOUT YOURSELF FROM ME AND I DON'T KNOW IF I CA-" I began but was cut short by Peter

"LIAM WAS KILLED IN A CRASH CHARLOTTE" he yelled

I froze slightly.

"HE DIED JUST OVER 2 YEARS AGO! AND EVERY TIME I THINK ABOUT IT...IT...it..." he voice turned into a choked sob

I stood. Walking to the door I opened it and saw him there crying. He looked at me his tears running down his cheeks. I must of looked dreadful, but that didn't stop him encasing his arms around me. Nor did it stop me wrapping mine round his. We just stood there, being comforted by each other sobs. Until once again there was silence.

Yet I believe that this silence, was the worlds greatest bliss.


	39. Chapter 39

It was dark and cold. A typical Texan evening. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, I had just gone to my mothers around 3 weeks before the wedding to say hello. I was now walking through the streets of Houston. I had the strange sense I was not safe, but then again I had no fear of anything really. I was alone on the street. Well...I seemed alone. As I crossed 33rd street, almost reaching Peter's mothers home, I heard someone walking behind me. I glanced back seeing a hooded figure. I walked faster finding he walked faster too. I turned to go through a park, but the gate was stuck. By the time I had got it open, he grabbed me from behind. I went to scream, but I felt his arm rap round my neck. I gasped for air as he dragged me into the bushes.

He held me down ... I cried trying to scream but he forever held my throat tightly. I closed my eyes terrified as I felt him delve himself inside me. His hands tearing various parts of my clothing as I tried to struggle from underneath pain becoming almost unbearable. I felt my wet warm tears slip down my cheeks as he stood. I gasped for air as he kicked my shaking body before he disappeared for good.

"Help..." I whispered my throat burning for air

I lay there. My body bruised and bloody. I finally stood as the temperature dropped well below 0. I pulled my pants up as I stumbled from the bushes across the park. I stumbled as far as the exit to the park. My knees were shaking violently, my whole body aching. I felt like I couldn't make it any further as I felt sobs roll through my weak body. I wandered what time it was, and if he'd be looking for me. I rapped my arms around my stomach, stumbling down the street towards Peters home. I saw the lights, I saw the door open. I saw him step out squinting at me through the darkness.

"Shit..." I heard him whisper as he bolted down the front steps and towards me

I felt his arms rap round me as I let my knees gave way. I sobbed shaking terrified. I heard his chest heave as if he was crying, which I think he was.

"CALL THE POLICE MUM! CHARS BEEN ATTACKED"

I felt him stoke my hair comfortably. I closed my eyes crying still, until I could cry no more. As the lights of an ambulance and police shone I opened my eyes. My cheeks raw, my face red and a lot of my visible body bruised. Peter refused to let me go. I didn't want him to let go. I thought back to the first time struggling to believe it had happened twice. Peter reluctantly let me go as the paramedics led me to the ambulance. Again, I'd have to visit that hospital I hadn't visited in over 7 years. The hospital where Peter had been when he was in a coma. Memories I did not want to revist flooded back. And I began to cry again.


	40. Chapter 40

I lay there in almost complete silence. The only sound I could hear was Peters breathing from somewhere down by my knees. I was curled in a ball, a warm heavy quilt wrapped round my bruised body. I desperately tried to sleep but I it seemed to float within my numb mind unable to fall into dreams. The tests had been done, the questions had been asked most I had been unable to answer finally they had left me to sleep. Though the memories of the night before, haunted me. The only comfort I seemed to find was Peter. Peter had refused to left my side, he could sense my fear of the male doctors around. Despite him insuring Peter reassuring me that I was safe, my mind didn't want to believe him. It had been just over 72 hours since the incident, they had allowed me to leave the hospital, I now slept at Susan's house in Peters old bed. I wasn't sure what time it was but I heard Susan come in.

"Peter..." she whispered

The pressure that I had felt from where Peter's head had layed was lifted as he sat up.

"Hmm?"

"Here...I thought you might like some tea..."

"Thank you..."

"How is she?"

"Sleeping..."

The was no talking as I heard Susan leave. Peter sighed and there was a tap when he placed his mug down.

"Oh Char...I'm so sorry I wasn't there to save you..." He whispered brushing back some of the strands of hair that hung round my forehead.

I opened my eyes slightly looking at him. He smiled slightly.

"Don't worry..." I muttered "I don't mind that you weren't there to save me..."

Peter let out a choked sob "That's not the point Char..."

"I know...but still...don't feel guilty about it...it wasn't your fault..."

He nodded. I looked up at him and saw the hurt in his eyes and how tired he was.

"You need to sleep" I whispered

He shook his head yawning.

"I'm fine..."

"no Peter..." I frowned "You need to sleep...please for me..."

I looked at me and sighed he stood and climbed into the bed next to me.

"I love you...no matter what" I whispered

"I love you too..." he whispered in my ear moving closer to me but being careful not to invade my personal space too much.

I felt some what safer now our bodies were closer. That I was with Peter. That I was with my Peter.


	41. Chapter 41

His face appeared again as I slept. His shadowed face beneath his hood, the evil grin appeared as he began. I assumed that I was only reliving my nightmare because of the nerves. The weeks had passed ever so quickly. Last night was supposed to be my hen night, but we didn't go out. We had a quiet evening in and watched _My name is Sam_ and _Bambi_. The absence of his heat had un-nerved me a little. Sleeping on my own seemed difficult since the incident. As I slowly opened my eyes, feeling a sudden rush of nausea come over me. I groaned sitting, the room spinning slightly before returning to normal. This nausea had been repeating, blaming it on the nerves and stress. Not that either has been a problem in the past. I heard the door open as Alice skipped in.

"Morning!" she chimed

"Morning Alice…" I smiled

"Are you excited?"

"Of course" I laughed slightly "Why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged before chucking my towel at me "Come on! Come on! You need to start getting ready!"

I shook my head laughing still. The nerves were defiantly getting to me, I was feeling about as bubbly as Kate when she was round Garrett. I walked into the bathroom and slipped off my clothes before climbing into the shower. I closed my eyes and let the water slide across my skin like silk. The warmth of the water calmed me a little; it also got rid of the nausea. Though the thoughts about the wedding seemed to grow with every passing second, making me yearn to see Peter more. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Hurry up! We need to dry your hair and do your make up and stuff!" Alice yelled

I rolled my eyes. She was about as much as a control freak as Lucy. My shoulders fell. I forgot Lucy would be there. We'd decided, well Alice had decided, that she should come since she was Lucy's sister. She'd suggested she would be a brides made but I refused and told her to find someone else. We had agreed on Sara, who was 7 now, which was lucky, because I had a hunch Lucy would end up stabbing me in the back.

After a few more moments in the shower I climbed out. I was immediately dragged by Kate and Alice to the bedroom where Susan stood with Rosalie and Sara. Along with a small boy I didn't recognise.

"Who's that?" I asked

"That's Edward Cullen" Susan smiled "Esme and Carlisle's child…"

I blinked turning to the small boy. He was around Sara's age and had deep copper hair. His pale skin caused his emerald eyes to stand out like fire flies. He grinned a toothy grin.

"Is he our page boy then?" I asked

Alice nodded "Yeah…do you mind?"

I shook my head. It was the least I could do after the Cullen's had been there for me after the pregnancy with Mary.

"Okay!" Alice clapped "Let's get started!"

And so I began my transformation. The twisted and blow dried my hair into tighter curls than my natural ones. They clipped various pearls into my locks, while Kate and Rosalie worked on my make up. Kate worked on my nails, giving them a clean French finish. Rosalie dabbed my face with foundation before moving onto dusting silver eye shadow on my eyes with eye liner on my lower lash line. She then added soft pink tinted blush and finally a subtle coral colour on my lips. Finally I was ready.

Ready to be married. Ready to be with him forever more. As long as we both shall live.


	42. Chapter 42

My heart beated like a hummingbird inside my chest. My breath quavered slightly as I could hear the music start. This was it, I thought as the doors opened. The congregation stood turning to face me, all eyes on me. I suddenly felt self concious about my arms, I knew the scars were clearly showing. I followed Rose, Kate, Sara and Edward down the aisle. Peter stood waiting, his face shone with happiness as I joined him by his side. I felt him slip his fingers between mine as the ceremony began. We stood there, listening to the Vicar read out the first part of the ceremony.

"Does anyone have good reason why these two should not be wed?" He asked

There was silence...of course. He then continued. We listened, we agreed on everything waiting til our vows. Peter never loosened his grip on my hand and I never let go. As I watched the vicar continue his reading, I suddenly forgot my vows. My eyes widened, shit I thought. We had written our own vows. And I had forgotten mine.

"Charlotte..." Peter began and my heart race increased as I turned to face him "The moment I met you...I knew you were the one for me. The one I would spend the rest of my life with. I can't live without you, you are my light in my darkness. You are my air when I am drowning. My sunshine in the rainy sky. You are my Charlotte..."

He slowly slipped the ring on my finger. The vicar nodded for me to begin. I paused then remembered something.

"Nothing..."

Peter frowned "Nothing?"

I nodded "Nothing, I cannot heave my heart into my mouth. I love you as a friend and as a lover...nothing more nothing less..."

Peter blinked then grinned slightly as I slipped the other ring on his finger.

"Now..by the power invested in me..." The vicar coughed "I now pronounce you husband and wife...you may now kiss the bride"

Peter turned to me once again lifting the vale from my face before leaning down and kissing me on the lips lightly. The room erupted in applause as I kissed him back. He took a breath looking down at me.

"You look breath taking..."

I blushed "Thanks..."

We began to exit.

He put his arm round my shoulder "Nice vows by the way...nice use of Shakespeare"

I laughed as we walked out into the cold air. As the camera snapped photos of me and Peter, he leaned down and whispered something in my ear.

"Together...at last...and I could be no happier."

I smiled kissing his cheek, as the camera took a snap shot of probably the best days of my life.


	43. Chapter 43

"Hello...oh thank you!" I kept repeating with our guests as they piled into the reception hall handing me and Peter gifts.

As the number of guests piling in from outside thinned, all seemed well. Until Kate and Garrett appeared.

"Kate" I smiled hugging her gently "Garrett"

"Alright guys" Garrett grinned

"You look amazing Char..." Kate smiled

"Thanks..."

"Oh we got something for you" Garrett reached and handed Peter something "We heard you were trying for a kid..."

Peters face contorted in pain as he held the rectangular present. I placed my hand on his arm to comfort him.

"I..." Peter said flatly "I just have to go...do something..."

He placed the book own on the side and turned walking away to be alone.

"Peter..." I sighed

Garrett frowned "Did I say something..."

I turned to him "No...its not your fault I should of told you...we can't have kids..."

"Oh..." Kate said "We're sorry Char.."

"It's okay" I smiled slightly

"Well we...better go and do..something"

And then they walked off into the hall. Glancing outside I saw no one else was coming so I slipped through the cloud to find Peter. After a few moments I found him in the garden, away from all the chatter of inside.

"Peter..." I spoke softly

He turned then looked away. I could tell he had been crying. I walked closer placing my hand lightly on his shoulder.

"They didn't know...it will be alright..."

"No it won't!" He shouted slightly before his voice broke

I took a step back slightly

"It won't...I can't give you what...what you...we...want..." He sobbed

"Oh Peter it will..." I placed my hand on his shoulder again "It will...your all that I want at the moment...and I want you to be happy..."  
"I am...its just..."

"I know..." I said pulling him into a hug "I know...but we need to focus on whats happening now..."

He nodded kissing my shoulder lightly. I smiled a little as he continued kissing up my neck until he reached my lips. I kissed him back.

"We should get inside..." I whispered

"Yeah..." He grinned lightly

He put his arm around my shoulder and walked with me towards the building. As soon as we reached the hall again we were greeted by our wedding song.

"May I have this dance.." he whispered

"of course..." I said taking his hand following him to the dance floor.


	44. Chapter 44

As we came to a graceful stop the hall erupted with cheers and clapping, it seemed so surreal. I looked up at Peter as he lent down and pecked me on the lips, I smiled in return.

"Time for the speeches…" he whispered to me as we made our way to our table

"Yeah…you're up first" I glanced at him

He chuckled "Yep…."

"Don't worry you'll be fine" I touched his arm comfortingly.

He nodded as he sat me in my seat; he then turned to the watchful eyes which were his audience.

"Now, before we begin with the best mans speech and the maid of honour, I would like to say a few things" he gazed round the room "it really doesn't seem like 7 years ago on spring break, that I was on the plane to California sitting next to…" he looked at me "A shy, un-seen, quiet girl who was terrified of flying. I still can't believe she even talked to me on that flight at all due to her shy nature. Though, for whatever reason she did. And, I guess, I thank her for that because without her, we wouldn't be gathering here today."

He paused for a second before continuing.

"I am still wondering why, despite my violent nature on that beach that day, did she followed me to my hotel room to check that I was OK. I ask myself why she left her friends behind in California to fly, on her own without someone to comfort her, half way across the continent in search for one man. I often think why she stayed with me while I was in that coma. I still wonder how she could love me, even after I left her. And even now…I ask myself…how I, Peter Olden, found such beauty in someone so simple and managed to keep my promise. And how she still continues to love me, despite the hardship we have been through… so…here's to a beautiful life, marriage and bride. To Charlotte"

"To Charlotte" Everyone said in unison raising their glasses slightly.

I felt my cheeks turn red as Peter sat down beside me. Kate stood to make her speech.

"That was beautiful Peter…" I whispered as everyone laughed at one of Kate's embarrassing stories about me "But it was all about me…"

"I know…it's your special day…..and you really do mean a whole day to me"

"Oh you" I laughed slightly sitting straight in my chair again

"And then this bloke just, saunters onto the plane and sits beside Charlotte over there" Kate gestured to us "He looked a bit shady if you asked me, creepy, but don't be fooled, he is a nice bloke."

The guests laughed slightly, I joined in too but my joyous laughter was cut short when I saw her. The little red haired irish girl. Dizzyness overcame me,as I slowly slipped off my chair and into darkness. I felt two arms catch me.

"CHARLOTTE" Peter yelled

and then there was silence.


	45. Chapter 45

"Char?" I heard his voice call quietly

"Char?" I heard his voice call louder still

"Char?" I heard his voice call clearly to me

I opened my eyes, to find myself sat against a chair in the corner of the now, empty reception room. Frowning, I looked at the people who stood round me.

"What happened?" I asked

"You fainted sweet heart..." Peter said holding my hand tightly

"oh...I did?"

Peter nodded, still looking overly worried about me.

"Yeah,...then all the guests left...with the cake" Garrett said stuff, at least, half a piece of our wedding cake into his mouth.

Kate hit his arm "Yeah...well...you guys have to go to the airport soon...don't you..."

I frowned then remembered that we were catching the plane to Egypt at 3 am.

"Oh...yeah... course" I smiled

"Maybe, we should reschedule the flight Char...if your not feeling to good"

"I feel fine" I smiled "Just all the nerves really"

He sighed and nodded, obviously not convinced that I was well enough to fly. He stood, pulling me up with him. I smiled as I leaned against his chest, just trying to get my balance on my heels again. Once balanced, we made our way to the car.

Almost 2 hours later we sat waiting for our plane, my head rested in Peters lap. Stupid plane, was late. This didn't help my nerves, despite me flying several times in the last month my phobia was still very much alive. Peter stroked my hair.

"We don't have to go if you're that scared..."

"I'm fine Peter...really..." I looked up at him "Plus I have sleeping pills in my bag...I could practically sleep the whole flight..."

He sighed "I know...but if you're not feeling well maybe we should go next week?"

"I'm Fine."

He rolled his eyes as we got called to the gate. One by one we got onto the little plane that would fly us thousands of miles to Egypt.

I sat beside Peter looking out the window as he rested his head against the chair. I watched as condensation formed on the windows, drops of water running slowly down the glass like a knife. I heard the ping of the seat belt sign turning on. I frowned glancing out the window into the clear night sky. Only ocean lay beneath us. I patted Peter on the shoulder lightly.

"Peter..."

"Hmm" he said sleepily

"Peter..somethings wrong...we need to put our seat belts on"

He frowned as he did so "I'm sure its nothing Char...we probably just landing..."

I shook my head "No, we're over the ocean..there is nothing for miles.."

As I spoke the plane suddenly jolted upwards then down. I gasps clinging onto Peters arm. He patted it gently.

"Passengers, this is your pilot speaking, we are suffering some severe turbulence please make sure your seats are in their upright positions and your dining trays folded away. Thank you."

I sat straight in my chair gripping onto Peters arm like it was my life line. Suddenly the plane began dropping and rising , shaking violently. I grasped onto Peter as the plane dropped rapidly, and didn't stop falling. Tears rolled down my face as we hit the water.

"NO" I screamed.


	46. Chapter 46

"Charlotte… Charlotte it's alright…." I heard Peter whisper into my ear as my panicked breathes increased in the hot Egyptian air as early sunlight blew through the curtain with the wind.

Despite Peters comforting words, I still felt my hot tears roll down my face as I kept reliving the horrific dream.

"Char...Shh…its okay, don't cry…." He muttered pulling me into a hug

I rested my head against his chest, my tears soaking my cheeks as I began to sob.

"its alright…it was just a dream…" he whispered to me

I shook my head. I still denied the truth, my phobia growing larger by the minute. Even though I had made the journey to Egypt I was beginning to think that I wouldn't be able to make it home.

"Char...I won't let the plane fall I promise…" he whispered uneasily knowing that if it did occur, a crash that is, that he was almost certainly not to be able to keep his promise.

I slowly calmed down as he stroked my hair, my face pressed against his chest. I could hear his heart; it was beating strong as always. I was surprised mine had kept beating after all my heart break and damage to me. I sighed heavily slipping out of Peters arms walking to the balcony. I looked out across the golden sands, the river and the empty swimming pool, thinking about the wedding and the red haired girl. It seemed that when ever she appeared, something bad or good happened. I was hoping that this time, she bought good news. I felt Peter wrap his arms around my waist and rest his head on my shoulder; I smiled.

"We're going to see the pyramids today….." Peter grinned

"Cool….."

"Yeah, I managed to get a tour guide…but there'll be another couple there…if that's okay?" he turned his head to face me

I smiled "I'm fine with that….."

"Good…." He said, before quickly kissing my cheek.

I laughed and pushed him away going to get dressed. I was starving, since I hadn't eaten much since I left the states. Once dressed, Peter and I walked down the stairs and towards the dining area. It was a large restaurant with a buffet at one end. A few couples huddled round the bar laughing and smiling. It was nice to know that we wouldn't be the only married couple here. As we made our way to a table, a tall brown haired man walked over to us.

"Hello!" he grinned hugging us both in turn

Startled Peter and I immediately asking in sync "Who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Ben!" He grinned

Me and Peter exchanged looks.

"We're going to the pyramids together!"

"Right..." Peter said as a black hair girl walked over to Ben, she was on her phone.

"Like..No..Like yeah.."

"Tia honey!" Ben grinned going to hug her

Tia put her hand up as if to say wait "Yeah..Yeah...see ya babes.."

She then hung up; reluctantly letting Ben hug her. She rolled her eyes.

"Tia honey, this is Charlotte and Peter Olden. Their going to be on the tour with us"

"Mhm" Tia said checking out her nails.

"Well me and Char are going to get breakfast" Peter said quickly dragging me off towards the buffet.

As I sipped my orange juice, I thought about the other couple. I had come to the conclusion that these where two of the weirdest people I had met in my life.


	47. Chapter 47

The sun was high by the time we had arrived at the pyramids. They stood around 300 meters away, the sun hovering motionlessly over them. Ben was trying to take a picture of Tia, who as always was on her mobile.

"Tia" Ben called "look at the camera Honey! Smile"

I stared across the dunes, the sun slowly seeping into my skin. There was a sudden click, I turned startled to see Peter with a camera.

"Oh Peter..." I frowned

"What?"

"You know I don't like having my photo taken"

"But you look beautiful" He smiled kissing my cheek.

I blushed looking down at my feet as he took a second picture.

"hey!" I lunged for the camera

"Noo" he held it out of reach

"Give it!"

"Nope" he grinned

I put my hands on my hips and turned to our taxi driver. He was calling us over. He was local, spoke very good English but with the occasional grammar mistake and he was very very kind.

"Come here please! Please! I take you to the best food place in all Egypt!" He grinned

Peter glanced over and nodded toward him taking my hand. He walked towards Amun. Ben and Tia soon followed.

"Get in get in" Amun smiled gesturing to the mini van that stood parked on the sandy road.

Peter helped me into the van before closing the door behind him. He sat down doing up his seat belt. I smiled at his before I looked at Ben and Tia. Tia was texting away on her phone.

"Isn't this exciting honey!" Ben grinned taking Tia's and who quickly pulled it out his grip.

I smiled weakly and watched the world pass on by. We were soon back in the busy bustling streets of Cario. I peered out the window at all the animals and people, just as Amun came to a stop.

"We are here we are her! Welcome to my home!" he said jumping out the front and opening the doors for us.

"Your home!" Ben said excitedly

"Yes yes my wife cooked beautiful meal for all you!"

I nodded as Amun helped me out the car. I turned to walk through the front door, when a small girl appeared in the doorway. I smiled at her, as she bit her finger smiling. A taller woman, a older one, appeared in the doorway pushing the girl inside speaking in Arab. She then turned to me and took my arm blabbering away in her language.

Amun came up beside me "She says come in come in sit please, a lady like you shouldn't stay standing."

I nodded slightly confused by what she meant. She sat me down before disappearing. Peter soon sat by me as Amun's wife placed some food in front of us. I looked at Amun.

"Eat..eat please"

I looked at the food. And the world began to spin. It span faster and faster. Before I knew it, I was on the floor being held up by Ben and Amun who pulled me to a chair.

"Char?" Peter shouted holding my shoulders.

"I..I.." I said feeling my stomach churn.

Peter grimaced and gasped "she's about to be sick..."

Amun's wife shoved a bowl beneath me before I could vomit. Peter, once again held my hair back for me. He combed it back with his fingers concerned. Amun's wife muttered something in arabian to Amun as I sat up.

Amun turned to Peter "my wife says she will be fine...it is normal for a woman carrying child to-"

Peter didn't even let him finish his sentence "What."

Amun nodded "Your wife...she carries child.."

I frowned swallow dryly "No..I.."

Amun frowned "But yes, you carry child...you have a bump like many woman who carry child"

I looked down. Only to see that Amun was telling the truth. Extruding from my stomach was a very, small, bump. Peter looked at everyone.

"Could you leave us for a moment?"

Ben, Tia and Amun with his wife left. There was a few moments of silence.

"How.." I whispered

"its not mine.." Peter scowled

I didn't reply.

"You need to get rid of it."

I turned to him "What..no...I can't!"

"WHY NOT" He yelled

"because...what if it is.."

"It can't be mine" He said through his teeth "The doctor said so. It could Never Be Mine"

"But Peter"

"...But nothing!" He turned "If you can't even do that then you can't love me!"

"Peter..please"

"No Charlotte! Its me or that thing!"

"its not a thing!" I cried

"...then that settles it"

My eyes widened as my heart skipped a beat and my ears rang with the sound of Peters final words to me.

"Good Bye Charlotte."


	48. Chapter 48

I watched as Peter walked off into the sea of people. I stumbled after him, despite Amun and Ben's desperate calls to try and get me to sit. Not matter how hard I pushed through the sea of people, I still couldn't see him. Once Ben had retrieved me from the street, Amun began barking about how irresponsible Peter was and how he should be shot. I didn't oppose, I didn't have the strength anymore. Peter was gone for good.

It was almost two weeks later. Ben and Tia had kindly escorted me to the airport so I could go home before I would be banned from travel. Once back in New York, I went to stay with Kate and Garrett. I didn't think I could trust myself alone. Over the weeks I watched my stomach get bigger and bigger. It was only the 4 weeks after I had last seen Peter, when my worst fears were realized.

"Hello Charlotte" Dr Tanner smiled "How are we today?"

"Good" I whispered

"That's great!" She said rubbing jell on my stomach so I was ready to have my first Ultra scan. "Now are you ready to have your scan?"

I nodded. I watched as she placed the ultra sound on my stomach. Suddenly the screen burst to life, with the sound of my babies heart and its picture. I felt tears beginning to well up in my eyes.

"Well, your baby looks good! Its roughly 9 or 10 weeks along" She smiled

"9..weeks?" I asked running through the dates in my mind.

"Yes..."

I looked at the screen. I saw my baby, well it looked more like a small chicken, and it hit me. I'd missed 2 periods, but I dismissed it. And 8 weeks ago, I had been raped by the man in the park. There was no way it could be his. It only meant one thing. The baby was Peters.

"are you sure" I asked

"Yes I am sure.." she smiled "Would you like to know the sex of your baby" 

I nodded. Unsure if you could tell this early.

"Okay!" she adjusted the stick "It looks like its a girl"

A baby girl. My baby girl. Tears began rolling down my cheeks.

"Oh miss I know its emotional but stay strong!" she said clearing my stomach of gel.

I sat straight pulling down my top lightly. Dr. Tanner handed me a picture of my baby. After that I left. What was I going to do? I couldn't look after a child on my own. It began to rain as I reached my temporary home. The flat was empty. I heard the voice in the back of my head telling me that it was pointless continuing with this shit that was life. I walked over to the medicine Cabinet and poured out all the paracetamol there was to offer. I took a handful, and stared at it. Suddenly someone grabbed my wrist and the pills fell to the floor. I turned to see Kate holding my wrist tightly.

"Charlotte!" she gasped frowning as Garrett came over

"I..I.." I stuttered breaking into tears

Garrett sighed and helped me over to the couch. Kate followed her arm round me.

"Charlotte why did you do that?"

"Almost.." Garrett corrected her

"I..the baby"

"is the baby okay?" Kate asked

I nodded "Its...its Peters..."

There was silence. Garrett glanced a glare at Kate. Kate frowned hard speaking to Garret through her eyes. It was about 4 minutes later and someone finally spoke.

"I think you should go to bed" Garret said kindly helping me up and took me to the bedroom.

The next morning I woke to a silent house. I hoped this was a dream, that Peter would come in with a danish and coffee. But he didn't. He was gone. All because of me...

I sat up as I looked for a phone. I stood and walked into the kitchen and found my mobile. I checked it for any missed called from Peter. There were none. I began to cry as I dialed his number. In one last hope to get him back.

The phone rang and rang. There was no answer, only voice mail.

"...Peter its .." I sobbed down the silent line "Its me...Char,..I..I got the scan today...I..the Doctor says its 10 weeks...its...its yours..."

I wanted to tell him that I didn't know how it happened but it must have been a one off chance, but I couldn't find the words.

"but..your not here and I can't cope...goodbye.."

I hung up. I gripped the counter as I cried and cried and cried. I knew this was my time. I turned, walked out the apartment and went to the roof. 12 stories up. And I was looking down on the street below. My heart beated hard inside my chest. I could hear the blood rushing through my head. I heard a scream. I looked down and saw a bunch of people pointing towards me. Suddenly Kate and Garrett were there too pointing, Kate screaming my name. Garrett held her so she wouldn't come up. I closed my eyes, the panic in the street below increasing. Then I heard the roof door burst open.


	49. Chapter 49

I turned. Police had just burst through the door and were telling me, begging me to step down from the ledge. I glanced back at the ground below, as my vision began to blur. Clutching my head I gingerly stepped off the ledge, and into a police officer. He tried to steady me as my knees gave was and I fell into darkness.

My body ached as I slowly began to come round. I was in the hospital, I could tell. The usual sounds, smell and feel. I heard someone shift next to me, and I felt someone slip their hand round mine. My heart seemed to skip a beat as our skin made contact. I thought it was some sick dream, until I opened my eyes.

"Charlotte..?"

Tears began forming in my eyes "Peter..."

He looked at me with his turquoise eyes. He hadn't shaved in a while and seemed rather tired. His hand was tightly wrapped round mine, the other was tucking hair behind my ear.

"You..." I began to sob unable to break eye contact with him "You came back..."

"Shh don't cry...and yes...for you...and the baby"

I gasped immeaditly thinking of the baby.

"The Baby! Is it o-" I cried loudly

"She's fine..." he whispered "Please...calm..."

I cried harder. I couldn't believe he was here. With me.

"Oh Char..." he pulled me into a hug

"She..She's..." I stuttered through the tears

"I know...I got your voice mail...when I got off the plane..."

I frowned I looked at him.

"y...you were coming back anyway"

He nodded "I spoke to Carlisle...he said there was a chance...even though I was...infertile"

I could see he was going to cry. I reached up and wiped the tears away gently. He smiled and gently placed his hands lightly on my small baby bump. I smiled for the first time in weeks.

"I love you Charlotte...and I'm sorry..."

I touched his cheek "I love you..too...and..I forgive you..."

He grinned and hugged me carefully. I closed my eyes. It felt like a dream...and I was scared of waking up.


	50. Chapter 50

"You don't have to come in" I mumbled quietly

I wanted him to come in but I was afraid that he would pack his bags and leave again. Yet here he was, holding my hand as if he would never let go, sitting outside the Ultrasound room.

"I want to come in" He frowned slightly "I missed the first screening…I want to be here for both of you…"

He lightly placed his hands on my stomach, which was about the size of a basket ball. I smiled a little looking up at him.

"5 months to go" I whispered to him

He grinned "Yeah, 5 months and I'll have two beautiful women in my life"

I laughed a little, more than I had in a long while. We turned as the doctor came out to fetch us.

"Mr and Mrs Olden?" she smiled

Peter nodded and stood holding my hand still. We walked into the room, and began. Peter helped me up onto the bed. Not that I needed help to do the simple task, I was perfectly capable. Then the Dr, put the gel on my stomach switched on the machine and placed the stick on the ice cold gel. I turned to the screen, hoping to see the baby moving. It never did. It never had. This worried me, maybe it was dead. Another baby lost. I sighed as the quiet double thudding began. At least we knew its heart was beating. I looked up at the screen to see almost the same image as I had the last time, a small baby like shape lying motionless on the fuzzy screen. The doctor didn't seem too concerned about the fact it wasn't moving.

"Maybe it isn't moving at the moment" she stated moving the stick slightly to get a better image

I nodded.

"Is...She healthy?" I heard a slight gasp say beside me.

I had almost completely forgotten that Peter was here! I turned my head to face him. His bloodshot damp eyes were soundly locked on the screen. A few tears rolled silently down his face. I frowned sadly.

"Oh Peter, don't cry…" I said reaching out to touch his cheek.

He closed his eyes and laughed shakily "Sorry…..Its just…"

"I know…."

"Right, all seems well..." The doctor smiled.

I turned to see she'd turned off the screen.

"If you'd like to wait here for a moment…" she walked towards the door

Once gone, it hit me. Something was wrong with my baby. I began gasping, I felt like there was no air. That I was drowning. Peter, of course, was comforting me in a flash.

"It's Okay Char, It's Okay" he repeated

"No!" I cried "Something's wrong with our baby!"

"I'm sure it'll be fine" he whispered stroking my hair

I shook him off as another, male doctor walked in.

"Mr and... Mrs Olden" he said in the way doctors do when they know something's wrong

I turned to face him.

"We think….your baby may…have complications…."

I felt a ton of bricks fall on me at that exact moment. My stomach curdled and I placed my hands on my stomach. Peter froze, for a matter of seconds before frowning.

"We'd advise that you aborted your child as soon as-"

Peter interrupted "What's wrong with her?"

"We think it may be paralysed….."

"You…Think" Peter, almost growled

The Doctor nodded and went to say something else but Peter already had him up against the wall. The Doctors eyes widened.

"PETER" I shouted

"Sir...please" the doctor pleaded

"YOU THINK? YOU THINK?" Peter shouted "THIS IS OUR ONLY CHANCE"

"I understand sir…but"

"YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T UNDERSTAND" Peter yelled louder

"Pete-" I began in a panicked tone but something stopped me

I felt something, like a kick to the stomach, which was exactly what it was. I gasped clutching my stomach again.

Peter let go of the Doctor when he heard my gasp. He ran over and stood beside me.

"Is everything alright Char?"

I shook my head "I felt something…"

Peter placed his hands on my stomach "Where?"

At first, I thought it wasn't going to kick.

I sighed "Maybe I was imagining it"

Peter frowned and placed his ear on my stomach.

"Can your hear me baby….?" He questioned

There was a moment's pause before it happened again. A very gentle kick and Peter felt it to. He smiled straightening up.

"Char…it's the baby…it's kicking!"

I smiled and nodded happily.

"How is that possibl-" the Doctor began before he was silenced by Peters glare "I'll…just be going…"

He quickly left. I turned to Peter as he lifted me off the bed. He smiled down at me and placed a kiss on my forehead and held it there. This was bliss. And I loved every second of it.


	51. Chapter 51

"You don't have to come…" I said slipping on my thin cardigan

"We want to" Garrett smiled "You're getting fat aft-,"

Before Garrett could finish his sentence, Kate hit him hard on the arm. He was right though, I was almost 8 months pregnant and it looked like I had stuffed a basketball under my clothes.

"What he's trying to say…" She glared at Garrett "is that you're not in the state to be lifting anything heavy"

I laughed amused "And Garrett's manly and strong enough to do that himself?"

Garrett stifled a laugh as we left the apartment. It was mid summer already and as always, it was at least 25 degrees outside. Probably more on the subway, I thought as we sat in one lonely carriage at the end of the train. Garrett grinned at Kate as the train slowly started moving away from the platform.

"Are you looking forward to being a mum then Charlotte?" Garrett asked

"Yes" I nodded "its our only chance…"

"Don't make the same mistake I did then…"

Kate frowned and turned to him.

"What mistake?"

Garrett didn't reply as the rattling of the train against the stone walls of the underground tunnel subsided. Kate and Garrett stood, expecting the doors to open; but they didn't. The doors stayed shut while outside there was the same dim tunnel we'd been speeding through earlier.

"How odd" I muttered

Garrett shrugged it off "I'm sure we're just waiting for another train to pass"

He then grinned, sitting back down on the dusty chair.

"I'm sure we'll get moving soon" He said confidently

But we didn't. For another 34 minutes, the train stood stationary. I wondered how much longer we could withstand the heat which was making my head throb and our clothes to stick to our sweaty glossy skin. Kate had moved to lean against the plastic wall, her arms folded across her chest.

"What did you mean?" she asked looking towards Garrett

"What?" He turned to her, sweat trickling down his forehead

"About making a mistake…"

He fell quite again, but the red cheeked Kate was having none of it.

"Garrett, tell me"

He shook his head. I felt sorry for him; he obviously didn't want to discuss it.

"Kate, I think he doesn't want to talk about it"

"Course he doesn't but I want to know what mistake he's talking bout Charlotte" She snapped at me

Garrett glanced up at her then glanced at me then back at the floor "Zafrina"

"She was your mistake?" Kate frowned

He shook his head "No…she wasn't"

Kate was getting frustrated. I could tell by the way she shifted herself so she was standing upright.

"Then what was?"

He paused "I think you better sit down while I tell you the whole story"

Kate sighed harshly before sitting beside me, her eyes narrowed at him. I shifted my weight a little so I was a bit more comfortable.

"…It was after High school…" he began "we weren't going to college, well…she was… I wasn't"

"Even though she'd started going to college, we were still…dating. She lived at mine most of the time, I thought we were inseparable"

"But I was wrong….."

I could see Garrett was becoming upset about this and I wanted to say he could stop, that we understood but Kate wouldn't have agreed. She wouldn't understand until the story was over.

"It was about 6 months after she had begun college. I was working late one night, I wasn't supposed to come home but I had to shut up shop early after the boss needed to rush off somewhere on important business. I went home, knowing Zafrina would be there…" he paused taking a deep breath

"but I didn't know she wouldn't be alone"

Kate frowned. I glanced at her then continued listening to Garrett.

"She had been cheating on me for 8 weeks. I guess you probably know we broke up…which we did. After that I left town….went up north to Seattle for a while, took a job there at a café. I didn't hear from Zafrina…until 2 years later…"

"She called one day…out of the blue…I wasn't really expecting it…" He looked at us thoughtfully "I guess I wasn't expecting what she was about to tell me…she had called me…to tell me she had had a baby…a boy…Nahuel"

Garrett had begun crying.

"..I regret not going to visit…"

I could tell that Kate understood now. We both understood. His mistake was that he had never met his illegitimate son.


	52. Chapter 52

Kate slowly stood and went over placing a feeble hand on his shoulder.

"I understand.." she muttered

He shrugged her hand away "You don't understand!"

Kate eyes seemed to well up with tears, her ears turning red.

Garrett looked at her sadly "Kate…I"

"I do! I do understand! You know why?" she shouted "It's because I've been used for my body by so many people!"

My mouth fell open. She had never told me this. I was just about as shocked as Garrett who was frowning shocked at her.

"All those guys….and girls" she said through floods of tears "Used me because I was pretty! I've been on birth control since I was 15! You don't know what its like to be wanted because of my body"

Kate cried shaking, tears rolling down her cheeks. Garrett slowly stood embracing her in his arms tightly. I relaxed, and watched them. It was a long silence, roughly 10 minutes before anyone said anything.

"I don't want you because of your body" Garrett whispered

Kate looked up at him her lip still quivering.

He placed two gentle fingers on her cheek "I want you because I might be in love…"

She stared at him for a moment and I thought she was going to reject him. They were best of friends, well acted that way but I guess it was something more. She slowly smiled a bit and he grinned at her.

"Want to go out with me?" he asked shyly

She just nodded and hugged him tightly. I bit my lip smiling; they were perfect for each other. All of a sudden, the train began moving.

"Finally" Garrett grinned, sitting with Kate opposite me as we made our way to mother care.

As the train sped through the tunnel I watched the two sit togheter, Garretts arm round Kates shoulder. I smiled at them, Garrett smiled broadly back while Kate smiled a little still teary. They, in some ways, reminded me of myself and Peter. Soul mates, but they're story was another world from ours.

After a long day shopping, getting everything I needed, Kate and Garrett accompanied me home. Garrett carried some of the things we'd bought for the baby while Kate walked silently beside him. With a huff he placed the bags down on the floor by the spare room. He looked at me then Kate.

"Why didn't you go see him Garrett" I asked quietly

He frowned turning to me "She...didn't want me to see him..."

"Why?"

He shrugged leaning against the wall "I have no idea..."

I nodded looking down slightly. He patted my shoulder and I looked at him.

"You look tired" Garrett smiled "You should go sleep..."

I yawned "I'm not tired..."

"Go on, me and Kate will stay here til Peters home"

I reluctantly gave in and walked into my bedroom. The bed was already made so I didn't bother ruining it for a five minute nap. I woke later to find it was nigh time. I slowly sat and looked round. The bed was still made, which meant Peter wasn't home. Yet, the apartment was silent. I put my hand on my bump, swallowing I stood and walked into the small hallway.

"Peter..." I called out into the dark apartment.

Kate and Garrett were gone. Garrett said they'd wait for Peter. I took another step into the hallway. My heart pounding against my ribs. I tried the light switch but it didn't turn on. Powers out, I thought. I looked round a bit before calling again.

"Peter" this time, my voice was worried and scared.

I took another step towards the living room when someone put a hand on my shoulder. I screamed as they tried to turn me to face them. I panicked and struggled screaming.

"Char, It's Ok! It's only me!" Said Peter in a hushed voice

I turned and slapped him hard.

"Don't! Do! That!" I hissed

He put a hand to his cheek "Ouch"

"You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Sorry..." he sighed "Powers out.."

"I noticed..."

"Hey, cmon...lets go to bed...you look like you could use some more hours..."

I nodded and followed him to bed to only dream about what tomorrow may bring.


	53. Chapter 53

There was another knock at the door, I turned as Peter crossed the crowded filled apartment to answer the door. It was the day of our Baby Shower, a matter of weeks before the baby's due date would arrive. I watched as he opened the door and my mother and sister Nettie stepped in bearing gifts wrapped in pink and blue paper.

"Hey Mum," I said struggling to stand to give both a hug

"Don't get up Lottie!" Nettie laughed strolling over and giving me a hug in my seat

"Don't call me Lottie!" I yelled slightly

Nettie laughed; her brown hair, which was now accompanied with darker golden syrup coloured steaks, bounced slightly. I smiled back letting out a little giggle. Mum was next to give me a gentle hug and place a gift on the coffee table.

"Its good you could both make it" I smiled

"Well I wanted to be her darling" My mother smiled "I am not missing this, nor am I missing the birth of my next Grandchild!"

"Speaking of Grandchildren, how are Rose and Emmett?" I asked

"They're loving Europe- the kids are enjoying the sun and sand- they miss you you know, the kids"

"Really?"

My mother just laughed nodded before walking off to mingle with the small amount of friends we had invited. Kate and Garrett were in one corner talking to each other about stuff- getting to know each other on a more personal level I guess. My sister, Amber, and my cousin, Nettie, were talking in the kitchen. Jasper and Alice were just finishing off another conversation with Peter, before my wonderful husband made his way to me.

"Having fun honey?" he smiled kissing me

"mhm, certainly" I said smiling kissing him back

"We're gonna do presents now- everyones here."

"okay then" I nodded shifting slightly

Peter turned to the group and coughed, asking for quiet. Silence did follow and all eyes were eagerly trained on Peter. As he began to give one of his famous speeches, ones he often gave when he was drunk, I felt something. It was odd. It felt like someone was punching my insides. I felt nothing for the rest of the speech. Finally he finished.

"Open the presents!" Alice squeeled

"Okay! Okay!" I said reaching for one of the two unwrapped presents

It was a beautiful moses basket- with a white hood and brown wicker craddle. I smiled as I felt warm eyes on me. I nodded thanks, before moving onto the next unwrapped gift. This time it was nappie bin. I nodded thanks to Kate and Garrett, who had bought it a couple of weeks before hand in the presence of me while we shopped at Mother Care. I got all sorts of baby bits and bobs. I revieved baby grows and tiny baby socks. I also received several plushies and a baby hat that said "Charlotte's Baby". Peter kindly bought me a photo frame with several stages of babies progression with only the one being filled with a picture of the last ultra sound we attended. I smiled and looked up at all my eager eyed guests- all of which were waiting for a thankyou.

"Thank you all...for your wonderful gifts."

"Hear hear" Garrett said raising his empty glass "To the baby and the happy couple"

"hear hear" Cheered everyone else.

I smiled as I felt a hand on my shoulder- Peters, natrually.

"Are you okay?" He asked as the rest of the part goers went back to their original coversations

"Yeah, why?" I frowned

"You looked a bit uncomfortable during my speech"

"Oh, yeah..I am a bit tired...that must be it" I said with a half hearted laugh

"Maybe you should have a lie down..." he stroked my hair gently

"but the guests" I began

"They'll understand...plus it'll only be for a few minutes"

"Alright" I reluctantly gave in to his constant pestering

I slowly stood cradling my stomach as I went. Non of the guests asked where I was going, which was a good thing since I thought I'd probably change my mind on going to sleep at that point. Once in the solitude of my room, I crawled under the covers. Then, I seemed to easily slip into sleep.

I wasn't certain how long I had slpet, but it must have been a couple of hours since when I woke with a start- it was dark outside. I would have slept longer but something was wrong. The feeling was back, this time almost twice as worse. I put my hand to my bump as the pain shocked through me, lasting a couple of seconds before it faded. I frowned confused- What was it? I thought, this feeling. I shifted slightly to get up, when I felt something wet between my legs, My eyes widened as the pain rocked over me again. I gasped loudly clutching my bump again.

"Peter!" I cried in a quiet voice

No one came.

"Peter?" I called a little louder, but it sounded like the music from the party was drowning out my cries of desperation

"Peter!" I yelled as loudly as I could

There was a pause, when I heard foot steps. The door opened and orange light flooded the room. Peter leant in smiling.

"Yes?"

"Its time..."


End file.
